Beautiful Nightmare
by LynxbyLynx
Summary: Lilith and Miranda are two horror fanatics. Suddenly horror movies are a little too real. Will they survive? Maybe even discover love along the way? Who knows what will happen in this beautiful nightmare of theirs.
1. CH1 Introductions

[I do NOT OWN any of these characters except mine….They all belong to their respective folks. First real fan fiction of these things that I've done…so I'm gonna ask that you be nice…and review…flamers keep me warm at night…when Krueger can't do it himself~ /winks/]

Chapter One-Introductions

I was having trouble falling asleep again. Just one of those nights. You know where you stay up for a long time, you go through that stage where all you want to do is fall asleep…and you make it past that stage…and suddenly your wide awake…Yeah, I'd done it again. Stayed up reading fan fictions on the computer about horror film characters. I especially liked the ones where a person ends up in the movies realm. You know, the ones where your character is a fan of a certain movie and voila suddenly you find out that that movie is some how real? Yeah, we've seen them all. Wonderful fan fictions, but that's beside the point. Here I am, trying to get to sleep. Its fall break. Means its not hot out but not too cold yet. Perfect weather. I was left alone at the house, which is probably why I'd stayed up in the first place. I don't like being alone, not that I'm afraid, but I prefer peoples company.

I'd pirated all the Nightmare on Elm Street movies. Gawd, I love them movies. Who doesn't like Krueger? Guy is…well…not really TALL TALL like Jason…but tall enough for me. He's got a great sense of humor. ((No sarcasm)) And he isn't that bad looking burnt…Yeah, friends call me weird for that. He kills people in their sleep-in the Dream World. I think I'd prefer that kind of death then being chased by a serial killer through the woods. You could just order some medicine…the ones that stop you from dreaming…Yeah, problem solved. Besides~ None of these movies are real. Some of us deranged fans just wish they were. Deranged…like me….well, enough with the boring explanation…Not that explanations are bad. They help EXPLAIN things…but they lack finesse and ACTION. Who doesn't love action? Especially in a horror story. Oh dear? Did I ruin it…?

"Freddy's coming for you~ Oh oh oh…you better run now," I said smirking as I watched Freddy Krueger closing in one of the characters in one of his random movies. I lost count of which one I even had in. I actually…think it was Freddy vs. Jason at this point. It's not a BAD movie, but not particularly the best. I snickered as the screen flashed back to the two kids with beers in their hands making fun of Jason. Poor Jason. I did feel sorry for him. He was misunderstood…and if EVERYONE would just STAY OFF of his damn property, he'd probably be fine. I yawned loudly, suddenly feeling sleepy. Meh, I should get up and turn off the tv…whatever….My eyes closed and my head fell forwards.

My head continued to fall along with the rest of me, scaring the crap out of me. I landed hard on some metal grated floor. My heart pounded loudly in my chest. Okay okay okay. This is what you get for having a Freddy Krueger marathon in your living room all by yourself. It leads to strange dreams. I paused looking around. Never before had one of my own dreams about Krueger, yes I had many, had been in this much detail. I doubt I could've remembered all of this from the movie…as a fixated with the main guy as I was. The sound of claws tapping on metal railing got my attention. Okay, today…I did NOT want to prove the theory about if the mind thinks something's real the body responds thing. Not tonight. I started to run away from the sound of claw tapping, or…I thought I was. I got confused as I took a couple of more turns and ended up in front of some of these lockers. Wait…hadn't the chick in those movies died here-no…Jason had killed her. I resisted the impulse to roll my eyes, yeah, that made me feel so~ much better. I whirled around and froze as a familiar silhouette emerged from the steam. Fedora…and claws on his right hand. He made no sound as he walked, except for his claws that he slid over the railing as he approached me. If this was my dream…then I might as well face the demon now…Besides, I hated running around. He stopped in front of me and my eyes roamed around him. Wow, talk about impressive detail. Burned alright…sweater yeah…fedora, so sexy…and claws…very….kinky? Yeah, I went as Miss. Krueger for Halloween once.

"Well hello," he growled out softly in that deep baritone voice of his. Robert had a wonderful low voice when it came to Krueger. I don't know, maybe its just me. He crossed his arms and leaned against the railing as he looked me over. I must now admit to not being dressed in the 'perfect outfit'…normally in dreams, you're usually wearing whatever you want to wear…so why was I still wearing my pjs from tonight? If I was going to see Krueger…I would've wanted to wear something else for a change. Not my baggy gray sweatpants and too big 'Lifes about the games' t-shirt from my dad. I bet my hair was all messy too. Yeah, still in that make-shift ponytail knot thing I did. I hadn't had a shower that night…so…my legs needed to be shaved as well. Ugh, I felt dirty now.

"Hi," I said seeming a little put-off. Krueger's lips peeled upwards into that seemingly knowing smirk of his.

"You don't seem very scared of me….Though…I must admit I'm a little 'rusty'," He said flicking his claws at me as if to show me them," I haven't had visitors in…oh I don't know…ages…Guess no ones really wanted to see poor ole lonely Krueger…" He tilted his head just slightly as he studied me again. Ugh, I hated how it felt so real….Why hadn't I taken a shower…or gone to sleep in the good pjs…Well, If I'd of KNOWN I was going to be dreaming like this…I would've gotten changed. His claw gently tapped my cheek bringing me out of my thoughts. "Now now…it's rude to visit and ignore your host…." He chuckled slightly at my nervous look.

"I-I'm sorry?" I questioned, taking a small step back. I quickly glanced behind me to make sure I wasn't going to fall down a hole or something. I did not want to accidentally kill myself.

"Oh don't worry about that…We're in the…more safer section of my world…the rest is…rather bleak and rundown…" He said and tapped his claws on the metal," Though…I wonder as to why this section suddenly came back to life…not that I'm worried….I'm not very strong anymore…" Suddenly he was right in front of me, I mean that we were touching as to how close he was. I was leaning back, and he was examining my face. "Ah…feel that fear…radiating off of you like a drug….mmm" He inhaled, closing his eyes as if he really did enjoy it. " Intoxicating…." I very slowly edged back away from him, seeing as how his eyes were closed. My heart was attempting to compete in the Olympics…and I think it was winning. I took a deep calming breath, trying not to seem so scared. I put on my brave face, but inside I was crying. This was too real for me. I loved Krueger in the films, but in real life…he was…intimidating…and a little scary. I mean, the guy raped people and killed them.

"Uh…You aren't…real," I stated, not sounding very confident. I was trying to convince myself that this really was just a dream. His eyes opened suddenly and he flicked his gaze to me. His eyes boring into mine.

"I'm not…am I?" He said approaching me, I started walking backwards away from him. "You don't seem so sure of yourself-" I bumped into a wall that had appeared behind me as the scene changed. I was back in my room, with Krueger. He looked around as if vaguely amused. "And my realm has expanded I see…" He turned and went over to my desk, cluttered with junk. Then he opened my closet. My hand went to my doorknob, but I couldn't get it open…must've been locked. This was by far the creepiest dream I'd experienced. I swallowed hard, wondering what Krueger was doing. "A room says a lot about a person," he replied as if I'd asked that thought aloud. He turned back to me, arms crossed over his chest again. "And your room says…." He appeared in front of me and I jerked back slamming hard into the doorknob…I mean really hard…Pain seared through my side and Krueger's eyes widened. "NO!"

I fell off the couch hard, pain still searing through my back. I rubbed in gingerly, wondering what the hell had just happened. I glanced at the tv and saw a bunch of static rolling across it. Yeah, weird dreams brought about by movies….and too much sweet tea. I got up stumbling to the bathroom to check on my back. Sure enough…there was a bruise. I walked into my room….and was scared…my closet door was open for some reason. That's typical how my horror dreams went…not at all like a confrontation with Krueger…more like my first nightmare that involved-

"Hi ya tuts," A familiar voice said from somewhere behind me…and towards the floor. I whirled around seeing Chucky in my hallway. Oh shit…now there's a movie that I love but still creeps the hell out of me…dolls coming to life…not cool. "hee hee hee…I'm coming…ready or NOT!" He flung himself towards me and I slammed the door shut on him. Why me? Was I still asleep? I leaned against the door, cursing the fact that there wasn't a lock-and screamed in pain as a knife slid out from under the door stabbing my foot. I hopped away from the door, crying and scared as hell. The door swung open…to reveal an empty hallway…and my cat. He meowed softly and sniffed the air…hissing at my closet but seeming okay. I looked at my foot, scared to god that something was-not wrong…There wasn't any blood at all. I was…safe? No…nothing was ever safe in horror films…Had my life become some sick and twisted horror film? I rocked back and forth slightly, crying until my parents came home. Of course they figured I'd just had a bad dream brought about by watching horror movies…they took all my movies away from me…not that I blamed them…I was kind of glad they were gone. Though…I might've been dreaming about Chucky…but not about Krueger…that was too real…and I had the bruise to prove it.

A few nights of no sleep could do bad things to a person. I scrutinized my expression in the mirror. Damn those black bags…they made me look like I had some kind of illness. I didn't though. I was kind of glad I still had some makeup left over from Kim's last visit, concealer did great to hide bags. I blink abit, fighting the urge to just close my eyes. I wasn't sure why I was avoiding sleep. It'd just been a dream right? Dream or not, tonight I had to get some sleep. So I took a shower, braided my wet hair into twin blonde braids that hung down my front, and made sure to shave. I stopped in front of the mirror to look at myself. Blue-green eyes stared back coldly. Tonight, I wore my black shorts that showed off my legs-not that I was a looker but a few years of band toned your legs-and my tan lacy camisole like top. I don't know why I felt like revealing a lot of skin…but…I guess because by trying to appear 'sexy' I got confident. I applied some shimmer lipgloss to my lips and laid down on my daybed, falling asleep as soon as my eyes closed.

I opened them again just a little worried, I was laying on a bed. I sat up and saw that it wasn't my room. The walls weren't purple and blue and this wasn't a daybed. I wasn't sure whose bedroom this was suppose to be. I'd never seen it in the movies. It had an 'old' feel too it, like it'd been around forever and hadn't modernized yet. The sheets were this satin red and there were several pillows on it. I noted rose petals as well. That was….akward…and sweet at the same time. The top quilt I was sitting on was black. I ran my hand over the bed sheets, liking how they felt against my exposed skin. If only I had a bed like this. I jumped a bit startled when I realized I was being watched from the open door. Freddy Krueger was leaning against the doorframe, blocking my exit….was I leaving then? I raised one of my eyebrows, noting some lit candles were around the room.

"Well…do you like it?" He asked as if seeking approval. I waited a bit, looking around as if considering my answer carefully.

"It's…unique…beautiful…stunning," I said and glanced back at him. Startled to find him laying on the bed in front of me. The door had vanished completely, and I noticed there were no windows. Oh…shit…"uh…What's the occasion f-?" I started to ask and was cut off as he laid a clawed finger across my lips. I stopped, scared that he was going to cut me. I didn't want any nasty cuts on my face…anywhere else I could deal with…but NOT the face. He tilted his head as if somehow he could hear my thoughts. His mouth slowly widened into his famous smirk of delight. His claw trailed off my lips, down the side of my neck slowly, to tap on my arm as he seemed to examine my choice of outfit.

"We'll take this slow," he told me leaning forward for a kiss. I guess? I kneed him hard in the face taking him off guard as I kicked him in the chest. I lack any REAL upper arm strength, it's all in my legs. Too bad he didn't seem to realize that. He was knocked off the bed, his hat falling on me. "BITCH!" he snarled getting back up and giving me a killer look. My heart pounded in my chest, I was going to die now. The anger slowly faded from his eyes. "Well…care to explain why you…dressed up for the occasion?" He asked, flicking a clawed finger at me. I glanced down, so I'd changed pjs? What's the deal with him? I liked these ones…they made me feel sexy and confident.

"On the off-chance that I had a dream about some guy," I said with a slight shrug, playing with his hat. He sat down on the bed and I kept an eye on him, legs ready to kick him again if need-be.

"And…just who might that guy be?" he asked with a knowing smile. My eyes flicked to behind him and widened just slightly. Freddy turned around but a bit late, considering he was on the receiving end of a certain machete. I closed my eyes, and opened them again to find myself back in my room. Okay…That had gone NOWHERE…was I still dreaming or- I trailed off in thought as I noted I clutched a familiar looking fedora in my hands. I dropped it on the bed terrified now. Oh…my…gawd….

So, what if horror film characters were somehow real? Wouldn't you want to find out why? Or would you try to ignore it all….order those pills that make dreaming impossible? I wasn't too sure…and that meant I needed to consult some others to help me.


	2. CH2 Explanations Please

[Disclaimers again…if you recognize it…I probably don't own it…unless its my original characters…/sighs/…Reviews are welcome…criticism welcome…drop me a line if you like any part of this madness in my brain….And thanks for the reviews~ (The ones I got)]

Chapter Two- Explanations please

I looked back at the fedora that perched innocently on my desk, atop all the cluttered papers. I think part of me wanted to look away, look back and for it to SOMEHOW vanish. I knew it wasn't. I picked it back up off the desk. It wasn't really what I'd expected. It felt really soft to the touch. It smelled…not bad…I could smell a musky kind of scent from it…mixed with the soft smell of…smoke? Not a bad smoke either…It was hard to explain, but I liked the scent of it. I liked how it felt to run my fingers over it. I stopped in front of my full length mirror that hung on the back of my door and fiddled with the hat. I put it on before I could mentally talk myself out of not wearing it. Not that bad…not a perfect fit…It was a bit big on my head. I titled it at a rakish angle, and took a pose…hands on my hips. Wow…hot stuff? Nah, I was kidding myself there. Just teenager talk.

I sighed taking it off, but then stopped again. What was I going to do with it?…I needed to visit _her, _not that I was looking forward to it. I wasn't looking against it though…She just…freaked me out a bit. A side-note for those who don't know me, it takes a bit to freak me out. Only things that really freak me out…deep waters…and small spaces. Otherwise I'm fine…and being completely alone….I'm working on those. So, my horror film LOVE was Freddy Krueger. I am not going to deny it. I am ashamed to admit that occasionally I will misspell his last name…It's that damn first e…So, back to the subject of _her. _She's one of my friends…we'd bonded quite well.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

I rubbed my hands together nervously, then twirled a strand of hair around my finger. I rarely if ever played with my hair. I took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. I counted slowly backwards from ten before the door flew open and I was tackled by a streak of vibrant blue and dark black colors. A small body squeezed around me tightly as if trying to merge us together somehow.

"LILITH!" a voice screeched ten octaves higher then normal range. Well, it felt like it. I was let go as my attacker backed up a few steps so that we could properly look at each other.

"Hello Miranda," I said with a tight-lipped smile. Miranda had vibrant blue hair cut just above her shoulders in a funky bob. Her bangs fell into her gold-contacted eyes. She had on a black 'Your jealous of the voices' form-fitting t-shirt, and her black skirt. She had on black leggings and fingerless gloves. She also had on a dog collared necklace I'd gotten her at one point. Her lips were coated in black lipstick and I'm not sure how much mascara and eyeliner she was wearing. She also didn't have to wear the white powder…She really was that white. She smiled at me, revealing her sharpened incisors. She'd wanted all her teeth filed, but the bill would've been too much money. Her combat boots were also on. She'd broken a few toes from stomping on people's feet who pissed her off…as well as broken or shattered kneecaps and shin's….let's not forget those…and…those poor guys who'd been on the receiving end of well-placed kicks. All because Miranda preferred girls to guys. Not that she didn't date the male race, she just liked dating girls more. Something about girls understand each other better.

"oh Lily…You should've called first," Miranda said seriously, giving me one of her looks. I shrugged and smiled helplessly. She sighed and grabbed my arm. "Aw, what the hell…Come in girl…" She pulled me inside, kicking the door shut behind us. "Ya want something to drink?" I shook my head no and followed her into the kitchen as she got herself a can of pop. "So…what brings me such a delight?" She gave me a knowing smile, as she analyzed me. That's the thing about Miranda. How she seemed to just KNOW everything about you…without you having to say a word. "What's in the bag?" She said flicking a hand at my small backpack. I took it off, and set it on the counter.

"Well…it's why I'm here…." I said and gave her a serious look," Randa…what if I told you…that Freddy Krueger was real…" She was silent for a look as she considered it. She was probably considering my mental health as well. She took a sip of her soda.

"Well~…I'd say you were probably just dreaming…" She said with a sweet smile, trying to be funny. It faded as she spotted my dead-serious expression. "Hun…You really think Mr. K is real?"

"Yes…" I said.

"Mmm…Sounds like this might be an interesting story…Let's go to the bat cave," She said snagging my backpack off the counter and leading me up the stairs. Miranda's family was loaded with cash….she had this freakishly large mansion of a house…a huge swimming pool….the works. Might also explain why she was so weird….You'll understand soon enough.

"It is…," I assured her as I followed into her room. Miranda's room is pretty cool. She was this bed that's covered in dark purple and black sheets….her bed is canopy and it was see through purple drape thingies with bats on them. Her curtains are black as well and allow NO sunlight to enter her room. She has loads of books about magic and withcraft on her shelves along with other subjects. She has a huge tv and computer area. Also gaming. I swear…you name it, she had it. She had skulls as well. She sat down on her bed, setting the bag on the ground and patted the spot next to her as she laid down on her back. I laid down beside her.

"Now…start from the beginning…and leave no detail out…no matter HOW small," Miranda ordered me. She once told me she wanted to be a psychiatrist….like Hannibal Lector. See? She told me human might even taste good, if cooked right. Insert eye roll. So, I took a deep breath and told her the whole story. Refer to chapter one if you too need to be refreshed on this one. Bascially I had a dream about Krueger…on more then one occasion…and the last time…I'd brought his hat back with me. I unzipped the backpack and pulled the hat out, handing it too her.

"Interesting," She murmured, looking over the hat. She gave me a serious look. "Well…IF…if we are to go about on the basis that Mr. K is real…there's only one real reason you ARE still alive…"

"Oh, thanks," I muttered sarcastically. She gave me a sad smile.

"He needs you to spread the fear of him," she said. I face palmed.

"Yeah…like people are REALLY scared of him…gawd…no one is…Their more scared of zombies…or…or-" I started babbling. Miranda cut me off, placing a delicate finger across my lips.

"Shh…sweetheart…it's okay…Randa's going to take care of you now," She pulled me into a hug and rocked a bit with me as I started to cry. Look, I'm a teenager…I have enough stress already from normal things…throw serial killers in…and ask me how you'd be? She stroked my back comfortingly. "Shh shh…It's all going to be fine…." She let go of me," mmm…you look like you haven't slept in forever…." I sniffled.

"Well duh…after pulling a hat out of thin air?" I asked sarcastically. She nodded, getting the point. Then she hopped off of her bed.

"Well…I've got something for you…It'll help you sleep…without any dreams…" she said going into her bathroom," There's a lot of drugs out here that do this…But this stuff really works…" She came back out with some pills in a little cup. "here…Why don't you take a nap…." She gave them to me and left me alone. I took them without another word. I hoped to gawd this stuff really did work. I laid back on her pillows and drifted off to sleep.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

I opened my eyes, to find myself laying on a pier…or dock…or…I don't know what the hell it's called…but there was A LOT of water around me. My heart sped up instantly. Then I realized I was dreaming. Randa had been wrong…Shit hadn't kept me from dreaming…it'd only put me to sleep. Damn her. Well…she was just trying to help. Probably thought I was having some kind of mental break-down and needed some help…and sleep healed a lot of things. Then I heard it…faint and raspy….like…_'ki ki ki….ma ma ma'_….or something like that…sounds can get oddly distorted. I heard water rippling and suddenly something was exiting the water. Tall…with….a machete….and a hockey mask. Wtf? I'm dreaming and instead of Krueger…I get Jason. The one in question turned to face me as if I'd said his name aloud. He was on the ground, just in front of the pier/dock thing. Watching me….with…murderous intent. His gloved hands creaked as they tightened on the machete. He seemed to be considering the large amount of water surrounding him…and then looked around…as if he too realized this was a dream…and we were both waiting for the dream demon himself to appear.

"Boo," a voice said from behind me. I screamed loudly and ran off the pier/dock thing, past Jason. I think I might have startled him too, but he was more focused on the guy at the end of the pier/dock thing. I stopped, whirling around now to face them both. Why the hell was Jason in my dream? I understood Freddy….seriously…I understood that part…but Jason? If Freddy WAS real…then what did he want with Jason in my dream? "Well…Lookie who finally decided to join us…we've been waiting," Freddy said, looking straight at me. He was hatless. I looked around, trying to find an exit. Way to fail.

"Eh…Sorry?" I asked, and Jason turned slightly so that he could see me and Freddy at the same time. I felt kind of sorry for forcing him to multi-task…although…he seemed a little confused. I don't blame him. I was totally confused as well.

"it's fine…" Freddy said and appeared beside me, startling me. Jason turned so that he was watching us. I think I looked terrified, I felt pretty scared. I had no where to run…and that was A LOT of water. I swallowed nervously. "oh…so big one's not the only one with a fear of getting 'wet'?" He crackled loudly as if thinking something else. Gawd….pervert. I slapped him hard, and his eyes narrowed. "Why you little bitch" he snapped scratching me across my face without realizing it. The pain hurt, but it wasn't going to wake me up…only self-induced pain would work. Self…induced….I bit myself hard in my arm, tearing through skin. "NO" Freddy screeched, making a grab at me but missing.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

I woke up with a start, screaming at the top of my lungs in agony. Miranda burst into her room, followed by her just as eccentric looking brother. He was extremely tall, and…had this way of staring at you without blinking. He didn't speak EVER, or not that I had heard him…though Miranda seemed to understand him without him having to ever say a word. He silently watched me as Miranda started to curse. She raced to her bathroom, coming out with stuff to bandage me and clean me.

"Shit Lils…Whatcha think you doing? You trying to make yourself ugly?" Miranda snapped at me, applying alcohol to my face. It stung but atleast it meant I was awake. Her brother continued to watch us silently. His eyes then went to the fedora that laid beside me. Mutely he shuffled over in his slow lumbering steps, that actually covered a lot of ground due to their length, and picked up the fedora curiously. His eyes went to mine.

"Yeah Mitch…that's what I was telling ya before Lils woke up a maniac," Miranda said with a nod at the hat as she bandaged my arm up for me. Good thing about Miranda, she took care of you when you needed it. "She says Krueger's visiting her dreams…and that he's real…What say you?" Mitch slowly looked at me then back to Miranda, then at the hat in his large hands. He looked back at me and handed the hat to me before looking at Miranda. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Yeah…I figured he was real along with the rest…Movies are great cover-ups…eh?" Mitch left the room…very quiet for such a large guy.

"So you believe me?" I demanded. She locked eyes with me.

"Yeah…Now tell me about your latest nightmare," She said sitting down beside me.

"Well…you know how I dreamed that Jason was about to attack Krueger when I woke up last time," I said and she nodded, tapping my hat to remind me that I'd pulled it out of my dream world apparently. "Well…I was on this dock thing at this lake…and Jason came out of it….and uh…He was just standing there…and then Krueger showed up…and uh…Jason seemed to realize we were dreaming…and uh…I ran away to the other side of Jason…and uh…Krueger was talking about me finally joining them again…and uh…he didn't have his hat…and uh…Jason was just kind of watching us silently….And uh…there was a lot of water," I said swallowing as I remembered it. Miranda put a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. "And uh….Krueger made this crack about being afraid of getting wet….So I slapped him…and uh…He scratched me…and it hurt…and I remembered that self-induced pain normally woke people up…so…I bit myself…a little hard…"

"That's understandable," Miranda said with a slight nod of her head. "Though…why would Jason be in your dream as well…I mean…if he's in your dream then…maybe…" She trailed off and I spotted that look she got when she had this CRAZY idea. "I've got an idea…." She leaned over to my ear, and I guess it's a habit, as she whispered a secret into my ear it felt like about her plan. She was going to help me with Krueger…and she would do it by sleeping with me. Not that I liked it…but we were going to have to pull Mitch into it with us.


	3. CH3 Theory and Interrogation

[Disclaimers…if you recognize it…it probably isn't mine….Please Review…I want your two cents…/puts out a can to collect coins in/…If you have questions I haven't answered or I've brought up by accident…please please…point it out to me?]

Chapter Three- Theory and Interrogation

"So, it's rather simple…I know he's real…" Miranda said slowly. We were in her rather large living room area, perched on their leather couch thing. Mitch sat on the floor in front of us, something about his long legs and comfortable.

"I don't like it," I said, drawing my knees up to my chest. Mitch gave me a sympathetic look. Unlike Miranda who wore gold-tinted contact lenses occasionally, she had purple in right now, Mitch's eyes were an amber-like brown with that natural golden tint. His hair was a dark brown color with bits of natural red in it. It also hung around his face. He too had a pale complexion, not as pale as Miranda's though. He turned his attention back to the TV set where Michael Myers was crossing a dark living room. I had no idea which movie it was.

"Look…just give it a try," Miranda pleaded, taking my hands in hers," Mitch will guard us…If it looks like we're in trouble…he'll wake us…or we can try self-induced pain to wake us up again…" She had her hair band on with panda ears. Hence the nickname, Randa-the-Panda. She'd also changed into tight-fitting black pants, some combat boots and a corset-like top over a striped long-sleeve form fitting outfit.

"Fine," I muttered and she let out a squeal of happiness before getting comfortable on the couch. She popped a pill in and waited for me. I swallowed mine. Not that I recommend taking pills…but we wanted to see the dream demon. Randa closed her eyes drifting off. I was fighting drug-induced sleep. Mitch's hand surprised me when it grasped mine. His hands were a bit calloused as if he did a lot of work. In his eyes I saw protectiveness. Mitch wouldn't let anything happen to his sister and he wanted me to trust him. I nodded and he handed me Krueger's hat. I'd almost forgotten it. I clutched it tightly in my hands and was asleep.

Opening my eyes again, I was still startled to see that I was on Miranda's couch. Mitch was gone, jerk. Miranda was gone too. Guess it hadn't worked but shouldn't they be watching me. I glanced back at the TV. The scene hadn't changed yet. Still focused on a…a familiar kitchen. Miranda's kitchen. The scene changed and I was startled to see myself on TV. I raised a scared hand and the equally frightened TV me did the same. It reminded me of…cue theme song for Halloween. The music was coming from the TV though.

"Don't do it," I whispered as TV me made it's way to the kitchen. TV Myers was there, waiting with a knife. I watched as he gutted TV me. Then the screen went black.

"I take it we should avoid the kitchen?" Miranda asked from behind me. I whirled around scared and she laughed. She looked around curiously.

"Freddy's domain has expanded," I told her and she nodded, hands on hips. "He has to know we're here…His hat's missing…"

"Then let's go find him," Miranda said heading for the stairs.

"Wait!" I exclaimed hurrying after her. I took her hand. "We shouldn't get separated…If we do…then…"

"Krueger will have an easier time killing us…yadda yadda," Miranda said with nervous excitement. She was having a field day. She probably wasn't even the least bit afraid. We thumped over to her bedroom where she shoved the door open. It slammed against her wall with a bang that made me jump. "Looks clear to-Who invited Krispy Kringles?" At her dark tone I peeked my head in so that I too could see Krueger lounging across her bed.

"Thanks for returning my hat," he said brushing the brim of it. I gave a slight nod. He hopped up off the bed," And you've brought me a guest…how sweet…a bit on the scrawny side-" Miranda glared,"-but she'll do nice…can't be too picky…"

"You can't have her," I said pulling Miranda behind me protectively. Freddy tilted his head back to watch us.

"Oh really?…and whose going to stop me?" He asked with a slight laugh and a step closer," You?…Guess I should just…separate you…" The floor started to shake as the house split open. I fell forward and Miranda fell backwards as a jagged and wide crevice opened between us. Damn you Krueger. I scrambled up and noticed he was gone. I glanced over to where Miranda had been and she was also gone. Ugh. I'd brought her here to help me, not to get her killed. The floor closed up as if nothing had happened. I heard a dark chuckle and then a chilling scream from the floor below me. I raced down the hall and almost tripped as the stairs turned to goo. Nasty but effective in keeping me out of the way. I was struggling not to sink, when someone grabbed my hand. Reminded me of Mitch's so I gripped it tightly. I was yanked up and held up. I glanced sideways towards my rescuer and almost wished that I hadn't.

"Hey…Myers~" I said going mute as fear kicked in. Michael slowly lowered me to the ground and let go off my arm. I remember fan fictions that involved these three. Jason somehow was the nicer of the three. Krueger was the worst. Michael varied depending on fan fictions between sometimes nice but quick to kill you if you irked him. I really hoped they were nice but…yeah…They ARE serial killers. Good news about Myers-He's intelligent. Maybe I could reason with him. He had a kitchen knife and I suddenly remembered the TV scene. Was there a stair's episode? He slowly raised his kitchen knife menacingly. He was going to kill me. I was going to die…and it wouldn't even be by-" FREDDY HELP ME!" I screamed loudly and the scene changed so rapidly, I think I got scene-lash. We were in the boiler room. Myers looked around slowly as if confused.

"Now now…you should know how protective daddies are over their little girls," a voice rang out form above us. Myers peered around as if trying to track down the voice. A horrible sound of claws on railing caught my attention as Michael whirled around. Freddy stepped out from the steam, claws clacking together. "This is MY world…why the hell are you here?" He hesitated watching Myers. Myers stabbed his knife into the pipes and pulled out a sharpie from his pocket. Honestly, I think he's smart enough to write. I doubted Jason could though.

'I was sumond' he scribbled. He studied it before correcting the final word. 'summoned'

"Summoned…hmm," Freddy said and appeared behind me," You have a thing for killers?" he asked, running a claw over my cheek. He tapped my bandage lightly. "Sorry about that…I get…carried away…" he was touching me…as in my back was pressed to his front.

"if you're my dad-" my voice said hitching as he pressed his face into my hair,"-then I'm filing for abuse charges…" he chuckled darkly and I could feel his thick warm breath against me. One more thing, I absolutely hated the cold. I like to cuddle up to warmth. "A-and…uh…whatever else I uh…can…" I said trailing off again slowly. His claws were slowly sliding down my arm and leg to come slowly back up. I was loosing concentration. Why would I be distracted by that?

"So…innocent…" he murmured in his low voice into my ear. Something warm and wet brushed softly against my ear…kind of reminding me of when our dogs wanted some attention and licked your ear cutely. Not cute when a serial killer was doing…although…I think I kind of liked it.

"GROSS!" I shouted, pulling away from him. He chuckled and I realized I'd placed myself between Myers and Krueger. Damn it world. Myers pulled his knife out of the pipe. Krueger flexed his claws as if in anticipation of cutting through my skin.

"Oi! No one touches my Lily and gets away with it…CHARGE!" Miranda screamed and Mitch tackled Myers. The knife clattered across the ground. Miranda grabbed my arm dragging me away. Mitch disappeared with Myers. They seemed to fade away into smoke. Gawd, I hope Mitch was okay. I heard Freddy laughing darkly behind us. "Come on Lils~ This way…" Miranda yanked me through what looked like a mirror and we landed hard on some kind of wooded floor area. I spotted trees all around us. _Ki ki ki…ma ma ma_. Oh shit.

"Miranda…Don't you realize where we are?" I demanded, scrambling up. Miranda was smiling. The weird mirror-like substance glimmered behind us. "What the hell is that?"

"Some kind of portal," she replied with a shrug.

"This is all a big joke to you?" I demanded harshly, jabbing a finger at the reflective thing hovering in the air. "Don't you fucking get it? We're at Camp Crystal Lake…WITH JASON!" I screamed loudly. Miranda eyed me with a serious look. "You're FUCKING brother attacked MYERS! THEY POOFED INTO THIN FUCKING AIR! FUCK!" I screamed in frustration, falling to the ground and throwing a temper-tantrum. " I FUCKING HATE IT! I HATE IT I HATE IT I HATE IT! HATE HATE HATE!" I was kicking the ground and pounding it with my feet and screaming. I was also crying. A large hand grabbed the back of my shirt and I was hefted up into the air by someone very large. I could also see a machete in my vision. "GO AHEAD! DO IT!" I screamed loudly. I closed my eyes, waiting for a swift death to occur. Miranda had run off?

"Lilith…he isn't going to kill you…" Miranda said softly. I opened my eyes to see her concerned face very close to mine. I noticed that her shirt had blood spots on it…like from Krueger's claws.

"How do you KNOW?" I demanded. I was amazed she hadn't run off yet. Any normal SANE person would have.

"Because…I've already talked to him…He tried to kill me earlier…in Freddy's dream world…So…I tried talking to him…you know…like Mitch," she said with a slight shrug," Jason isn't that bad…He wanted out of the dream world and back to his camp…I think I convinced him to allow us to escape to here as well…but uh…I'm not too sure…I just know he isn't going to hurt us…Enemy of my enemy is my friend?" She questioned with a nervous smile. She looked back at Jason," It's okay Jason…you can set her back down now….set her down…She's going to be okay…set her down now…" She sounded like she was talking to a really young kid now. I was very slowly set back down onto the ground. I got up and brushed the dirt off of me as best I could. Jason tilted his head slightly to the side as if puzzled. One of his large hands stretched out to me and I flinched, his hand hesitated in mid-air before slowly lowering back to his side. "It's okay Jason…" Miranda told him in a motherly tone of voice. She smiled at him. "There's a good boy…" I eyed her, wondering if she was over-doing this. Wouldn't want to piss the guy with a machete off…it kind of made me wonder how their original conversation had went…if Jason had been trying to kill her.

"Alright…so we're…at Camp Crystal Lake?" I asked, and could hear the soft sound of water lapping against a shoreline. Ugh. "How are we getting home?"

"Same way we got here…We'll have to travel back through the Dream World…uh…considering we…aren't actually in our bodies…" She said going kind of quiet.

"WHAT?" I demanded shouting. Jason flinched as if startled by my outburst. We'd been listening to the sound of nature around us. I glared at Miranda. "Explain…"

"Uhm…How do I put this? We're like…spirits? Physical manifestations of our conscious mind? Or…maybe subconscious?" She replied with a slight shrug as she dug her toe into the ground beneath her. "We need to figure out a way to kill Krueger…Maybe we can do a Freddy vs. Jason remix. Get Jason to hack off his head…or something…pull him into our reality…catch him on fire or something?"

"Don't tell me you buy that stuff…bitch," Krueger said from behind me as the scene faded to be replaced with the boiler room. He was messing with me again. I hurried away from him, backing into a wall. He smiled at me as if to let me know that he could make me believe anything. His claws flicked and clacked together as he slowly made his way towards me. Now I was beyond confused. Where the serial killers real? Were they in here? What the fuck was-

"Oi…wake up…wake up," Miranda's voice was murmuring as she slapped me. My eyes flew open and I wondered why I was on the floor. I blinked and sat up quickly. "You okay?"

"You-you….where were you? What the hell happened?" I demanded. Miranda sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Saving your ass…Duh," she stated as if that were obvious. Then grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Oh…You were right…"

"When did you leave?" I demanded.

"I'm not sure…Freddy threw me out of nightmare land…when he separated us…I woke up…and…Mitch decided to go to sleep this time to try and rescue you…I stayed awake to see if I could get you to wake up…You started screaming and throwing some kind of fit earlier…I couldn't really understand anything you said though…" She told me seriously.

"Where's Mitch?" I asked looking around. She bit down gently on her bottom lip.

"That's the weirder part…He uh…woke up…with Michael Myers on top of him…I hit him with the TV set…" She indicated the missing TV that the shelf had been knocked over. Damn. "I kinda knocked him out…so…uh…he's tied up in my room with Mitch guarding him until I can wake you up…" She sighed, playing with her hair again. "So…tell me what happened…"

"I dreamed I was in your house…You were there," I said and she nodded," You know about all that…well…we got 'separated'…Damn Krueger…and uh…I heard screaming and laughter so I ran down the stairs…that turned to goo that I got stuck in…and Myers rescued me…and was going to kill me…so I screamed for Freddy to help me…and he did…but then…he was being all weird…Myers wrote with sharpie that he had been summoned here…and uh…Krueger licked my ear…and uh…I called him gross…and they were going to kill me…and you charged in with your brother…who tackled Myers and they vanished…You lead me through this portal thingy to Camp Crystal Lake…and I threw a hissy-fit…and Jason was going to be our friend…but then apparently Krueger was playing with my mind…and uh…you woke me up…" I said with a slight shrug. Miranda bit down on her bottom lip again thoughtfully.

"Well…I'm not sure why I was STILL there if I was out here…but uhm…go me for saving you?" She said nervously and got up. She offered me a hand to assist me in getting up. "Time for you to meet Myers…he's…creepy…" I hurried up the stairs after her. It briefly occurred to me that none of us had weapons. We entered Miranda's room to see that Mitch had the knife. Michael Myers looked pretty intimidating, even tied up in the chair. He turned his attention to me as soon as I entered. "Presenting the one and only limited edition Michael Myers gift pack…all tied up for you…" Miranda said jokingly. I glared at her, not amused.

"Alright Myers, why are you here? What's Krueger want with me?" I demanded. I didn't get any reply, except for a small twitch in Myers hand as if miming writing. I sighed and got a pencil and some paper. I slipped the pencil into his hand and held the paper under his hand for him.

'I will kill you all' he wrote and I met his eyes. They were filled with anger and hate. What had I done to this guy? I glanced down as he continued to write, it amazed me how well he wrote…a little cramped together but read-able. 'Starting with her' he finished and made a finger flick at Miranda. Miranda smiled.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Miranda cooed sarcastically at him. Mitch's fingers cracked as he curled them up into a fist. Myers turned his attention to this newer threat. "Mitch, chill…he's tied up and can't hurt us…" Miranda snapped at him. Mitch's fingers slowly uncurled but he didn't say anything. I glanced back at the paper to see Myers writing again.

'What do you want with me?' A simple question. What did WE want with him? I glanced at Miranda who rolled her eyes, obviously telling me that this was up to me now. Thanks a lot.

"I want answers…." I told him. He sat quietly and unmoving. I then realized he was waiting for the questions. "Oh uh…First off…What were you doing with Freddy Krueger?"

'Is he the brund man?' Myers wrote then scribbled out 'BURNT'

"Yeah…That's Krueger…with his claws of fury," I replied sarcastically.

'I could kill him easily'

"Doubt it"

'Why?'

"Michael, I'll be asking the questions here…you answer them."

'whatever'

"Don't get sassy with me"

'or what?'

"I'll hit you with another TV," Miranda replied before I could. Michael turned his head slowly to look at Miranda. She was tiny, but packed a wallop. Michael seemed to debate the price of getting knocked out again. I was kind of amazed that he'd been knocked out in the first place. "Now…answer the damn question…What were you doing with Krueger?"

'I was summoned'

"Summoned?" I asked, puzzled," by who?"

'You'

"…" I was silent, as was Miranda and Mitch. Mitch seemed to be trying to figure this one out, as he played with the knife he was holding. It kind of unnerved me how he could twirl it around like that. Miranda was biting on her bottom lip in thought as she too tried to figure this out. I didn't have much to think about. I already DIDN'T know what was going on.

"Damn…if only I could have Hannibal Lector here…He's so fine…and he could help us out…" Miranda said almost dreamily.

"Uh…dude would EAT us alive…" I snapped and she sighed.

"That's the beauty of it," she replied with a slight giggle and turned her attention back to Michael, who had just figured out how to break out of his bindings. Oh shit. We backed up quickly as he flexed his arms, checking his limbs I guess for damage.

"uh…this can't be any good," I said and Miranda raced out the door ahead of me. I met Michael's eyes and he lurched forward after me. Mitch got in the way and Michael knocked him out with a well aimed punch to his face. Mitch crashed to the ground and Michael continued after us.

"OUT THE FRONT FUCKING DOOR," Miranda screeched flying over to the door. She pulled and rattled the doorknob but it wouldn't open. "You have GOT to be joking…" she screamed and kicked the door, leaving a good sized dent with her boot. I crashed into her, seeing as how the door hadn't opened.

"Oof," I said falling backwards onto my butt. Michael had made it down the stairs, and he had his knife. Miranda whirled around, back pressed against the door. I scooted away from both of them, trying to get out of the way. This guy HAD threatened us. Miranda's chest was heaving with her rapid breathing. Okay, this chick wasn't scared of Krueger…but suddenly Michael Myers had her acting like a little kid? Damn. Michael stopped right in front of her. It was kind of strange how TALL he was compared to her. I mean, Miranda's short anyways…but yeah. "No…MIRANDA…RUN" I screamed, and ducked as the knife pinged just above my head. It was wedged tightly into the wall above me…Hey…guy had no knife. "KICK 'EM WHERE IT HURTS!" Miranda kicked up as hard as she could…which would hurt like hell with those boots of hers…sadly…Michael must be related to Jason when it comes to balls of steel. He simply grabbed Miranda and hoisted her up onto and over his shoulder before carrying her off into the kitchen area. "NO…wait…what the hell…." I got up and attempted to pull the knife out of the wall. Damn thing was stuck. I heard a high-pitched shriek and raced into the kitchen. Yeah, I had no plan. Yes, he was a serial killer…and he was going to….tickle Miranda to death? I all but face planted the floor then. Okay, not that I'm upset that Miranda's still alive…I'm very happy…but shouldn't Michael be trying to KILL her?

"STOP IT…STOP!" Miranda shrieked, withering on the countertop trying to stop Michael's hands. Damn…he was getting a good feel-up on her. I mentally shouted at myself for that thought. This was not what I should be worried about…I should be worried about the fact that my tiny friend is pinned to a countertop by a very big serial killer…Was I jealous? Just a little…I mean…my psychopathic killer…was actually trying to kill me…Apparently Michael had a softer side…I guess hitting someone with a TV did that…Who knows…


	4. CH4 Learning to Trust

[You know the drill…recognize, not owned…you no sue me. Special shoutout to SaneFanGirl for keeping those steady reviews with every chapter I spit out there….Don't be afraid all you others just to drop me a line or something…I like to know that atleast someone's reading this and they are interested….((Besides SaneFanGirl…who I officially love for helping me out)) SHOUTOUT TO MY FRIEND BDC!~]

Chapter Four-Learning to Trust

If someone were to go into Miranda's house. They might be a bit startled to see a famous serial killer sitting on her couch. Also strange would be the fact that Miranda was sitting right beside him, leaning on him really considering Michael's arm was around her. He lacked any knives though. Miranda was talking about origami and I couldn't tell if Michael was really interested in him or just being polite. Did dropping a TV on someone's head really make them like you?

"hold still Mitch," I snapped, swiping an alcohol pad over his cut lip. He flinched away. "baby…" I put a butterfly stick bandage across it. I went back over to Miranda. "So…what do we do about him?" I indicated the serial killer on her couch.

"Let him go home…" She replied with a slight shrug, head leaning against his side," When he's good and ready…" That didn't sound like anytime soon.

"Well, how's he going to get home? You making him walk? I'm pretty sure he ain't taking the bus," I replied and she gave me a look. That special look that says she just came up with a crazy idea. "Oh no….nu-unh!" I exclaimed, knowing exactly what she was referring to. We'd had this discussion just before school had gone on break. She knew I was against it. Michael looked confused, and removed his arm from Miranda to scribble on his notepad.

'Whats wong?'

"Missing an R there," I replied drily and pointed at Miranda who was grinning evilly," Don't you even say it-"

"ROAD TRIP!" She squealed diving past me and up the stairs.

"NO!" I screeched racing after her. She slammed her door in my face, literally so now my nose hurt. "DAMN IT…OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" I heard maniac laugher, then her talking to someone. I thumped down the stair in defeat. Michael held up the corrected notepad for me ."We're….going camping…" Mitch came over looking confused.

'Whats so bad about that?'

"Ugh…lakes…and being stuck in some woods…with NO contact to the outside world…and it's called 'Camp Last Cry Lake'…ominous much?" I demanded. Mitch made an affirmative grunt as Miranda came down the stiars humming her victory song.

"Your parents are a-okay with it…Our parents are currently in Europe though, so it'll be a girl's night out!" Miranda exclaimed and looked at Mitch," Fine with you right? You don't like camping…" Mitch gave her a look that stated the obvious and then pointed at Michael. "We're dropping him off along the way…Don't worry…" She patted his cheek, considering she had to stand on tip-toes to do it. Mitch nodded and shuffled off. I felt sorry for him, and bad that we were leaving him here all by himself. "It'll take atleast a few days to get there…considering we have to drop Michael off on the way…" I rolled my eyes," And we've got to pack…Meet me here tomorrow and be ready for some F-U-N!" I don't know why I agreed to camping with Miranda and Michael Myers…no good can come from that pairing. I knew we most likely WERE NOT dropping Myers off along the way…maybe on the way back…which meant I had to watch him…and Miranda…Damn, now I was some kind of babysitter.

++later++

Hard to believe Miranda had convinced my parents to an impromptu camping trip. Last I was aware, things really needed to be planned out. Miranda was good with words. I just couldn't shake this bad feeling I had. Camp Last Cry Lake. It wasn't familiar. Though, I'd had run-ins with atleast TWO serial killers from horror movies. My all-time favorite Freddy Krueger…and then there was Michael Myers who was currently at my best friend's house. Which left the questionable appearance of Jason. So far, he'd attempted to decapitate Krueger in my first dream. He'd been at that dream-state of his own mind…Then Krueger had messed with me by making me think Jason and Miranda were working together on killing Krueger. Hard to believe I'd survived two nightmares at her house already and two at mine.

I ran a hand through my hair, feeling worn down. Even though I'd gone to sleep, I hadn't gotten much sleep. Krueger's dream-land was like the real world…you got tired and could get hurt. I yawned loudly rubbing my face and sat down on my bed, back against my bed frame. I'd keep my feet up for just a bit and-

My eyes closed just once and then reopened to find myself in those damn boiler things. Steam was everywhere. It wasn't an uncomfortable heat though. What I'd give to have a normal dream…maybe…a beach? The scene changed and I felt more in control. Sand covered the ground and waves lapped in the distance. I was wearing a bathing suit and knew this was definitely my dream. I felt more comfortable as if I were resting. I smiled and headed towards the water, eager to enjoy a dream for once. I stopped as I spotted the umbrella table and two beach chairs. One chair was empty save for the beach towel, sunglasses and a book. On the table was two drinks with paper umbrellas and straws. The other chair was occupied by none other than Freddy Krueger.

"oh come on! Can't I dream without you for once?" I shouted going over to the chairs. He smirked and ran an approving eye over my exposed body, reminding me that I was clad in a black bikini with red and green skull outlines.

"Nice suit," he replied and gestured off in the distance," You left the door unlocked…" I spotted some sort of rectangular thing that showed the boiler room. A door hunh? "So I assumed you didn't mind me joining you…" He picked up his drink and took a sip, making a face," ugh…no alcohol? Live a little babe…" He gave me a look.

"I don't drink," I replied quickly.

"Uh-hunh…you've had some before," he replied setting the fruity beverage down.

"Not like I can change my dream for you-" I started and he jumped up off his chair.

"Oh but you can!" he exclaimed, placing hands on either of my shoulders. He seemed really out of place here on my beach. "everyone can…It just takes practice…Remember your always in control…"

"So where's that leave you?" I asked sarcastically.

"eh…when you're afraid, you tend to forget," he replied with a sadistic griin. Damn that sexy voice of his. He tapped my cheek. "You already manipulated it…not more cuts…" he was right, but it was my dream after all.

"You can't hurt me here," I replied catching on. He shook his head slowly.

"Not as long as we're in your domain…Now…If I pulled you into mine…Then yeah, I could hurt you…but I'll leave you alone for now," he told me and then leaned forward. My heart sped up and my breath caught as he paused with lips but in front of mine almost touching but not. I could feel his warm breath fanning across my face. So close. He seemed to change his mind and kissed my cheek instead, leaving behind a pleasant tingling as my face grew flushed. "Enjoy your dream…and don't get sunburned." He laughed as he walked off into his 'door' with a backwards wave of his claws. I reached a hand up to touch my cheek, feeling the thick bandage…as well as one on my arm. I sighed and sat down in Freddy's vacant chair, planning on relaxing.

/ / ? / / / / / ?

I opened my eyes and stretched lazily. I felt pretty good up until I about had a heart attack from Miranda being in my room.

"Hey sleepy-head," She called out thumping my nose.

"Jesus Miranda!" I snapped jerking backwards. I had a slight crick in my neck from my odd sleeping position. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Uh…we have a camping trip, duh," she replied. She'd dyed her hair black with dark purple streaks in it. She wore a black tank top over a slim-fitting gray long-sleeve shirt and more black pants. Her combat boots were in their rightful place. She also wore her luminous green contacts. "You slept a long time…What'd you dream of?"

"I was on a beach with Krueger," I replied looking around for some clothes to change into.

"Oh! Getting down and dirty in the sand!" Miranda cooed mischievously. I shoved her and got up to change.

"Where's Myers?" I asked curiously. I went through my dresser drawer. Miranda was a girl so it didn't bother me to change in front of her. I got on my dark purple t-shirt and my own black pants. Always tennis shoes, and my black jacket. I grabbed my bags and realized Miranda had never answered. She was giving me this weird look. "What?"

"When'd you get a tattoo?" She asked and I dropped my bags to strip off jacket and shirt. Sure enough, on my left back shoulder in almost curly black lettering was Krueger's Girl over what looked like his clawed hand-as if the claws were cupping the words.

"DAMN YOU KRUEGER!" I snarled, rubbing at my back to see if it would just come off. No such luck.

"And you've been so totally branded," Miranda sang out handing me back my shirt. I quickly pulled it on and replaced my jacket. "Time to camp?"

"Last Cry…Why does that sound so ominous and foreboding?" I asked slowly.

"Because you're pessimistic?" Miranda asked sticking her tongue out at me.

"Real mature," I replied rolling my eyes as I grabbed my bags for the second time and followed her out of my room. Myers wasn't in the car like I expected. He was looking at our mantle where we kept all the pictures. "Come on Michael, we're going camping….joy…" I wasn't enthusiastic at all.

/ / / / / / (later?)/ / / / /

I glanced around the boiler room with a bit of nervous anticipation. Due to the fact that it would be a long drive, we were taking turns driving and sleeping. Michael knew how to drive, but we weren't letting a masked man drive…that would DEFINITELY flag someone's attention.

"And you've returned," Krueger said from behind me with a light chuckle. His claws gently slid down my back.

"Don't you ever get social calls?" I asked, trying to ignore his claws as they traced lazy patterns against my skin. I realized I'd changed my outfit for the occasion. I still had on a dark purple top but it tied around my neck leaving it sleeveless and showing off a good majority of my back. I had on black shorts and I was barefooted. My hair was up on my head in some elaborate braided bun.

"Actually no," he said sounding shocked," I don't know what it is…I've got a good sense of humor…even burnt I'm not so bad looking," he wrapped his arms around me," and I have a stylish taste in fashion." I laughed loudly at that and shook my head. That's how I would've described him to a friend.

"Ah…but you have a tendency to…oh you know…kill off your dinner guests," I replied as he flexed his claws. He was rocking me just slightly from side to side, as if we were about to dance.

"mmm…" He murmured against my head," Do I need to work on my touch?" His warm breath fanned across my back, then his lips touched my neck, sending pleasant shivers down my spine. His lips slid over to my air as he began his signature lines. "Are you a virgin?"

"Only in body," I replied sarcastically and rather reflexively. I was whirled around to face him.

"Good thing we're in our minds," Krueger replied and kissed me. Kissing a burnt guy isn't as bad as you'd think. Now, the farthest I'd ever gotten in kissing was lip contact. My back hit some railing and Krueger lifted me up to sit on it. "Open up sweetheart," he murmured against my mouth," I'll walk you through this part." To trust him. He wanted me to trust him. Aw what the hell. I parted my lips letting him into my mouth as he pressed us against the boiler equipment behind us. I had my arms wrapped loosely around him but he was also pressed between my legs. The emotions tumbling through my brain were confusing, especially as Krueger's claws slowly slide up my leg to my short's line-which were very short.

"Krueger…no," I whispered as his thumb slid slowly under my shorts to continue their slow voyage north. His claws were gently pressed against my hip. He ignored me, attempting to deepen the kiss until I kicked him off. A searing pain in my leg alerted me to the fact that his claws had found purchase. I screamed in agony. Krueger looked, to say the least, pissed. He was use to getting his way.

"I'll teach you to tell me no BITCH!" he snarled flicking his claws menacingly as he started towards me. I raced off screaming and was roughly being shaken by hands. I kicked someone hard and screamed all kinds of profanity at them.

"LILITH! ITS OKAY! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Miranda shouted. I stopped struggling to see that Myers was holding my arms in an attempt to prevent me from harming myself or Miranda. He'd received the blunt of most of my blows anyway. I turned a bit red and glanced at my but saw no injuries. Strange.

"Thanks Michael," I said. He mutely nodded and let go of me slowly, as if afraid I was going to freak out. I took deep breaths to calm my beating heart.

"What happened?" Miranda asked me softly. I realized she'd pulled over into a vacant gas station. "I thought your last dream went so well…"

"It did…I…saw Krueger and uh…" I glanced at Michael, who got the hint and got out to walk around. "Well…we kind of made-out or started to-" Miranda made a retching sound like the thought of Krueger in a romantically party was wrong. "And he was moving too fast for me…and so I uh…told him no…and he got kinda mad…and said he was uh…going to teach me to say no to him…"

"Hunh…he sounds bossy," Miranda said thoughtfully. "But…isn't he like your 'dream man'…no pun intended…Don't you like him?"

"I-I do but uh…" I said trailing off and looking away. Miranda took my hands in hers.

"Sweetheart…everyones scared in the beginning…if it helps any…guys kind of burnt…he should be pretty sterile," she told me and I slugged her arm," okay-okay…bad joke aside…you'll just have to show him whose boss…you can't keep dreaming in fear Lils…show him that two can play at this game…"

"That's the problem-" I started.

"It takes two to tango," she said cutting me off and sighed at my puzzled expression," Lilith…somehow…This is strange but…somehow you've summoned TWO potential serial killers from their movies…Krueger can't kill you because he needs you alive in this world…He had no HOLD in other's dreams here. You do…you proved that when I ended up in your dream…Lilith…if I understand this right…Krueger's stuck in your mind…He needs you to bring him people to kill…"

"even if he's stuck with me…What about Michael?" I demanded, gesturing out the car where Michael had vanished somewhere.

"I'm still thinking about that…I mean…you summoned him so," She said gave me a look," Krueger appeared to you shortly after your Nightmare on Elm Street marathon…and…Jason was there because you were watching Freddy vs. Jason…Myers appeared AFTER you went to sleep with my brother watching Halloween…That has to do something…but I don't know if that's just coincidence or…" she gave me a look before pulling out her phone. One of those touch ones. "let's see…" She was going through a list of downloaded movies on her phone.

"Jeepers Creepers," I said and she clicked on it. She handed the phone over to me. I was just a little nervous. What if-I hadn't much time to thick as something crashed down onto the front of our car. The radio flared to life.

"Jeepers Creepers~ Where'd you get them peepers~" It sang out that familiar tune. We glanced up slowly from the radio to the hood of the car in front of us. Jeepers Creepers himself was kneeling on it and grinning at us.

"Oh shit," Miranda said, eyes widening as she whispered. Jeepers licked his lips and sniffed the air as if hunting a smell. He grinned at us and nodded.

"Um…J.C. out there…uh found something he likes…uh," I said swallowing nervously as I whispered in a strained voice. Miranda's hands slowly moved to the ignition. She turned the key and the engine roared to life. Still no sign of Michael. Jeepers grinned and stood up as if deciding something. Miranda floored it, tires squealing as we lurched forward. Jeepers was flung off of us and I saw him hit the ground. "KEEP GOING!" She probably didn't even need my prompting as we sped onwards.


	5. CH5 Lets play a game

[I don't own the characters….only my plot…and my original characters…blah blah blah….Enjoy this…demented chapter…/grins sharkishly/ No really…this chapter is actually just going to be a gore-tastic one (I hope?)…I'll be introducing Jigsaw and a game…of my own creation…I'm warning you…do NOT read if you are very sensitive…I guess…It might be safe to say SKIP THIS CHAPTER…but then…/grins/ You won't get an insight to my gore-tastic mind? (that isn't even a word) Wouldn't want to miss that now would we?…Review people? Even if anonymous?] [THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS PEOPLE!]

Chapter Five- "Lets play a game"

"You do realize we left Michael behind…right?" I said, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. We'd traded spots a bit after running from Jeepers Creepers. I glanced over at Miranda who was sipping her drink seeming worried about something. "Hey…what's eating you?"

"Oh just…" she shook her head as she spoke. She tapped her fingers on the cup before turning to look at me. "I don't know…not to be rude or mean…but you've officially weirded me out…" I glanced at her.

"Excuse me?" I demanded testily.

"oh no! Not like I'm planning on ditching you…well…isn't it kind of all weird to you?" She asked and continued to explain to me," Serial killer, really just well-known horror characters suddenly popping up in your life all of a sudden?"

"Yes Miranda…I'm still freaking out…That's kind of the point of having you around…Moral support as I go insane," I replied sarcastically and pulled over at another gas station. "This is stressing me out.." She patted my hand comfortingly before getting out. It seemed pretty dark out and vacant. I didn't even see the store clerk anywhere. Shrugging I followed Miranda in and she waited as I went to the bathroom. Then she went in and I wondered around the store.

A minor problem of mine is taking things-from stores. I don't steal from actual people. I've taken an arm/wrist band thing from Hot Topic once and even a Stitch pin from Disney World. I can't remember anything else but I'm pretty good at thieving. It's not a good habit though. I fingered some pretty looking key chains, fighting the urge for another minor theft. I decided against it, shaking my head. I needed to break this habit of mine and stay CLEAN. I turned and was startled to see a masked person standing watching my actions. They had a reddish robe-like thing on and a pig-headed mask. Oh…I know this one. I jerked backwards at the realization of who stood in front of me, only to have a hand clamp over my mouth. A white-cloth. NO! I struggled hard but stupidly inhaled, knowing I was about to be out for the count. Sure enough, I dimly registered the limpness my body began to acquire. My eyes slowly slid shut but not before the one guy in front of me removed his mask and I found myself looking at John…aka…Jigsaw. Lovely. A game.

/ / / (later) / / / ? /

I woke up with a start, heart jack-knifing in fear. We were in some kind of room, no windows and two doors. One had four locks on it, each a different color. Above this door was a frozen clock. It read '1, 00, 00'. A count-down maybe. In the middle of the room was a safe of some sort, with a 4 digit code lock on it. I hurried over to where Miranda laid unconscious. Two others were in the room with us. One looked like a part-time model. Slender with elegant expensive looking clothes. Her hair was a dark chest-nut brown and her skin had that acquired tan of perfection. The other one was some scrawny male guy, lots of acne and glasses. I shook Miranda, wondering why she had a dark blue dot on her forehead. Like someone had dotted her with a marker.

"Why is there a green dot on your forehead?" she asked sleepily and then jerked upwards looking around startled. "Where's the creep in the gorilla mask? Asshole BETTER not have tried anything…" She looked around a little confused.

"Miranda…It's Jigsaw…We're part of his game," I informed her and her pissed look changed to one of fear. I wondered briefly how they had gotten her, and kind of hoped she'd kicked gorilla face in the crotch.

"uh…don't people DIE in those?" she demanded, having never actually seen a Saw movie in her entire life. Not her type.

"um…if they don't learn their lesson?" I asked nervously, trying to remember the Saw movies. I actually respected John for what he did. Yes, I did mention I was weird and was in love with Freddy Krueger. I got up, helping her up and went over to wake up our other companions. I kind of wondered why I'd been the first one to wake up. Eh, no telling. "hey…Wake up…Person? Please?" I asked, shaking the brunette gently. I did NOT want her to freak out on me thinking I was the one who'd kidnapped her. She blinked, and seemed confused to see me. She scampered away from me, getting up quickly.

"keep away FROM me!" she screeched, looking around quickly.

"Chill," Miranda snapped at her, bending to wake up the other guy. "We've all been abducted. Least we can do is work together…so…calm down…"

"Marcus?" the brunette asked and hurried over to Miranda's side to wake up the…Marcus? I presumed.

"Alice?" he asked getting up and looking at Miranda," Who are you?" He looked around. "Where's the guy in the pig-mask?"

"No idea," Alice replied and helped him up. So these two knew each other.

"Okay…Now what?" Miranda asked looking at me. A TV set came on before I could reply, revealing to us…that creepy doll thing.

"Hello my children," the twisted voice spoke out," Welcome to my game…"

"OH NO!" Alice wailed, putting hands to her face," We've been captured by some freak!" She ran over to the door, banging on it. "HELP HELP! LET ME OUT OF HERE! HELP ME! HELP!"

"Someone shut her up…I can't hear the instructions!" I snapped and Marcus went over to quiet Alice who collapsed crying.

"As it should be known…I do not tolerate the sickness of the world…you are all infected with it…But…since you are young…you still have a chance to change your ways…and help out society rather than hinder it…" the doll told us. I glanced at Miranda. This wasn't good, Jigsaw was about to teach us all a lesson. I just hoped it didn't resolve in losing a limb. "We must eradicate your…'problems' before they can grow to a serious level in which recovery is not capable…My game is designed in such a way that you will be required to work together…" Go figure. Why did this guy stress teamwork with complete strangers? "Before you…there is a door…as you will have already noticed there is a color on a lock that coincides with the mark upon your forehead…That is your lock…in which you have a task that will grant you access to your key…all four keys are necessary in order to unlock the door…Also note that there is a countdown located above said door…You have an hour to successfully complete each task before the door completely locks…forever."

"Oh great…I always do SO well on timed tests," Miranda muttered walking off, arms wrapped around herself. I could see she was panicking, which did nothing to boost my confidence. We were probably screwed on this one.

"The question might arise as to what is in the safe," the doll continued and we all glanced at the safe. A time-bomb? "Two of you have been poisoned…The antidote is located within the safe…Note that if someone were not poisoned and took the antidote…nothing would happen…the problem arises in which of you two is poisoned….life is a precious thing that one must cherish…The poison will successfully kill its occupant in 45 minutes…" Miranda's eyes met mine. Two of us were poisoned here? Alice was crying harder now. Damn. "But do not despair…the answers will all be revealed…if you play along with my game…and learn your lessons…I hope for your own sakes that you can look past each others differences…and make it out alive…a new and changed individual…Begin" The TV screen went blank and the clock started counting down. The other door slowly swung open to reveal the rest of a house of some sort.

"So…anyone know how to hack into a safe?" I asked and got headshakes. "Well…might as well carry on right?" Miranda took my hand and I headed out of the room with Alice and Marcus. Two new buddies. "So…Jigsaw usually punishes people for…bad things…I already know what I'm going to be punished for…"

"me too," Miranda replied sheepishly. Both Alice and Marcus seemed confused.

"I'm a shoplifter," I replied making a slight face," I'm really trying to stop…"

"I'm…a cutter…" Miranda said with a slight shrug. She showed off a scarred wrist to the others. I already knew about this, and it wasn't just her wrists that she cut. I stopped outside a room that had a green circle on it.

"Well…This must be my stop," I said with a false laugh. Miranda squeezed my hand tighter…My left one…and I got this odd feeling that I was about to get hurt. I pushed the door open and another TV came on. The doll slowly looked at us.

"Hello Lilith…You've been a bit of a bad girl haven't you…Who can blame you for your background…but…a person can change…I believe that deep down in your heart…you know what to do…but it will take a bit of motivation to help you along the way…" the doll said slowly. I noticed a strange looking device. There was a red button that looked like it activated this press thing that pressed down….like one for a hand…Ow? I also noticed a key hanging inside a glass box. Probably was also activated by the switch. "Before you is a simple answer to help eradicate your problems…It was once said…If your hand does you wrong…cut it off…A bit of an over exaggeration I believe…so here we have a simple device, it is pressure rigged…place one hand in the box…push the button…and be prepared to endure some pain…once it has pressed far enough down…the box will open and you will have obtained your first key…It is a simple choice on your part as to which hand you will do without…" The TV screen went dark again.

"Well…that's going to…hurt…" I said softly, tapping my fingers nervously on my legs. Miranda looked like she was going to start crying. "Okay…I can do this…I can do this…I will NEVER steal again after this…"

"Good news is…it's probably not going to COMPLETELY destroy your hand…only…maim you for a bit…and hurt…a lot," Miranda said starting to cry. She was scared. We all were.

"okay…I can do this…" I slid my left hand under the crusher-thing and took a deep steadying breath. I hit the button before I could chicken out. The thing slammed into my hand and I screamed loudly in pain. It actually reminded me of a different movie of Saw…where the guy had to decide who got to live and who got to die…but he was an actor. This was real life. Real life hurt like a bitch. I slammed my other hand against the box trying to get it to stop as the thing pressed down even harder and I heard something's snapping. It stopped. It slowly lifted back up and I removed my hand slowly from the box. I was pretty sure some valuable things had just been broken in my hand. It hurt so bad. Blood dripped off my hand from the ripped skin. I was trembling. Miranda was crying silently. Marcus looked like he was going to throw up and Alice was really throwing up. They hadn't seen nothing yet. "Got the key…" I said through clenched teeth, sucking in air as I had to move my left hand. I grabbed the key with my right hand and kissed it. The TV set came back on.

"Congratulations Lilith on a lesson well-learned…proceed on to the next task…and remember you're being timed," the doll told me before the screen turned black again.

"I hate dolls," I muttered as we left the room. Miranda ripped part of her sleeve off to wrap around my hand. Really wouldn't do any good but I knew it'd make her feel better. So, Jigsaw said he'd give us clues along the way…he hadn't said anything about being poisoned? But the guy wasn't ever very direct with things. We reached another door with a dark blue square on it. I might want to mention that Alice's was red and Marcus's was orange. We went in. I spotted the key instantly on a hook that was way too high to reach and attached to another strange contraption. Something with a blade on it and then some kind of bucket thing attached to a scale or…something? No…a bag…with a ball in it that was attached to something else…and…Another TV came on. Dude…this guy and TV.

"Hello Miranda…You already know of your repulsive habit of self-inflicting pain…Truthfully…I distaste people like that…Attention seekers…who want to feel needed…Well…here's your chance to finally get the attention you need and to help others out…Hopefully this will eradicate any other thoughts of needing attention by pain…" The doll told us," Before you is a special contraption of mine…As you know…people donate blood all the time for a good cause…others…waste their blood in an attempt to earn some attention…Now it is your time to donate blood for a good cause…The blade will begin to spin and all you have to do is supply an arm for it…Your blood will fill up the scale…when enough has been donated…the saw will cease motion and the key will be released…Simple enough…begin." The TV went black just as the saw began to spin. Miranda whimpered.

"You can do this…" I said taking her left hand with my right. Miranda was left-handed. I knew she'd allow the right one to be massacred by the blade. She squeezed tightly and thrust her arm into the contraption. She bit her lip, trying not to scream as the blade tore through her hand-not cleanly though. Jigsaw had left enough room above the blade to allow her only to graze her hand with a deep cut and then down her arm. I can honestly say I've never in real life seen that much blood spray out of a person. The scale slowly started to fill up. All the while Miranda lost blood. Still the key wasn't released. Miranda was turning an even paler shade of white then she already was. When she started to sway I made her pull her arm out. She almost collapsed and Marcus caught her. I ripped my shirt to tie very tightly on her arm. The saw blade was still whirling and the key hadn't fallen.

"It's glitches…We're doomed!" Alice cried a loud.

"Not if I can help it!" I told her fiercely. Miranda's eyelids were fluttering as if she was trying to stay focused on me. I'd never seen so much blood before…and I'd been through blood drives before. I swallowed hard and thrust my left arm into the contraption. The saw tore relentlessly through my already damaged hand, causing me to cry out in pain. I wanted to pull my hand back and scream that I'd given up, then I remembered Miranda. Her smiling face as she tried to help me through all of this. Miranda, who'd stayed by my side this entire time. Miranda who backed me up in everything. I kept my arm in there, pushing down a bit to get more blood out. My blood joined hers in the scale-and suddenly the key was released. I pulled my arm out. Alice ripped her jacket open, knowing to replicate what I'd done to Miranda's arm. We had to stop the blood flow…or else we'd just end up bleeding to death. "Screw you Jigsaw…" I muttered. I knew he'd meant for only Miranda to do this…for her to learn her lesson…but I also knew that Miranda had some other problems. Like not eating enough food…I was more healthy than she was. I shook my head, gritting my teeth against the wave of pain and nausea. "Next room…" I muttered, leaving the room. I helped prop Miranda up in between me and Marcus. We dropped her off in the main room by the safe.

"You…didn't have…to do that…" Miranda mumbled weakly out. I laughed nervously.

"That's what friends are for…Besides…I owe you," I told her and kissed her forehead. "Stay awake for me…Promise me that…"

"Psh…I don't….want…to see Krueger…right now," she reminded me. I didn't like how weak her voice sounded right then. I was scared she was going to die now. I glanced at the countdown. We had reached the 20 minute marker. That had taken only 20 minutes? It'd seemed like it had stretched on forever to me. That meant 25 minutes before some one's poison kicked in. I still didn't know who was poisoned.

"Come on…You two still have to do something," I said and we headed for the last door. It had both red and orange colors on it. "So…do you guys do something together?" Alice shook her head in total denial. Marcus looked away sheepishly. I pushed the door open and gasped. There was a set of blades much like the first thing Jigsaw had done to that one guy with his face. Then there was this strange looking device that looked like it hooked up to your head.

"Welcome Alice. Welcome Marcus," the TV set said as it came on. "You know of your crimes…but I know you do not believe you are in the wrong…Let me make it clear to you…Selling yourself for prostitution…is wrong…making videos of it…and selling those…are just as wrong…Alice…You attract those around you with your 'looks'…You should know that in a world like today that looks alone will not get you very far…That is why I have prepared a simple task for you…There are some blades in diagonal patterns before your key…Press your face into these blades to activate the release on the key…You will have to press hard though…" The doll turned its head to Marcus. Creepy. "Marcus…As the saying goes…if your hand does you wrong, cut it off…if your eye does you wrong…pluck it out…Your task is simple…Before you is a contraption…You will give up one of your eyes…this is the price you have decided to pay for your actions…" The TV set went off.

"Fuck this…I'm not doing this…" Alice said shaking her head.

"What? You want to be stuck in here forever?" I demanded angrily. She glared at me.

"You don't know me. My father's very rich and very powerful. He'll get me out of here," she said.

"NO ONE IS GOING TO FIND YOU!" I shouted at her," JIGSAW DESIGNS THESE GAMESTHAT WAY! THEY TEACH YOU A FUCKING LESSON!"

"…you're just jealous because I'm prettier than you," Alice said flatly, and dangerously. "Why don't you press your face into it?…You already helped out your other friend…Why not help us out?" She indicated the things before us. My eyes widened slightly.

"n-no Alice," Marcus said with a shake of his head," S-she's right…we need to be taught a-a…lesson…So…I'm going to…g-get that key…and you'd better get yours too…Alice…we can't live our lives like this…not for the rest of it…o-okay?" He went bravely over to his contraption and strapped his head in. A soft whirring sound was heard and then he was screaming loudly. I noticed blood dripping off from him, his screaming didn't stop and he started trashing in place. Then the device let him go and he fell down. One of his eyes was still hanging onto it. Blood and other fluids oozed off of it. Marcus was screaming in pain on the ground. "MY EYE! MY EYE! IT'S GONE! MY EYE!" Alice screamed and ran out of the room. I grabbed Marcus's key feeling sick and hurried out. I raced over to where I'd left Miranda. There wasn't any sight of Alice though.

"What's…wrong?" Miranda asked, slowly opening her eyes.

"Uh…Jigsaw just…had someone…pluck his eye out," I said and then threw up beside her.

"Thanks," she muttered and sighed," Wish I could've seen it…Wait…Where's the other girl?" I took the three keys and placed them in the locks turning them. Three locks slid out, but that left one to go. Then there was that damn safe.

"She…ran out screaming…She's suppose to press her face into these blade things…but…" I said and shook my head, kneeling in front of the safe. Four digits. Four kids. Numbers…numbers…

"And she won't do it?" Miranda asked with a light laugh. I noticed blood had started to pool around her, she was still losing it. Then I noticed I was dripping blood all over the ground to. A wave of dizziness washed over me and the room flashed red warningly before me.

"oh…I don't feel good," I said resting my flushed face against the cool metal. I was tired too. "damnit…I will not…be taken out…by a dumb SAW movie…" I forced myself to stand up and glanced at the clock. We'd reached the 30 minute marker. 15 minutes before someone's poison took effect. "My lucky number is 3...one's too lonely…two seems like a couple…but three breaks the akwardness and starts a rave party…"

"Mine's 5..." Miranda murmured as her eyes slid closed. Her chin touched her chest as her head feel forward against her.

"Miranda! Miranda! Wake up!" I shouted, worriedly. I felt for a pulse and got a very weak one. "Damn IT!" I jumped up and almost smacked into Alice.

"Sorry…about your friend…" she said and handed me her key. She didn't have any scars though. My stomach flipped repeatedly as I realized what she'd done. "My lucky number is 9...Marcus's is 7..." she indicated the box and I realized she had a very sharp item in her hand. "Figure out how to open it…" I swallowed nervously and went over to the safe-box. Okay. I had numbers. Now I needed an order. I glanced at the door and back at the safe. Maybe they went in order like…I quickly dialed in the numbers. With a soft click the box swung open. Something hard smashed into the side of my head and I crashed into the floor, surrounded by darkness. I opened my eyes a little while later to find myself in a very dark room. Miranda still was leaning against the safe-box that was open. The door was unlocked as well. I peeked into the safe box and saw two syringes. One had a red label with Alice's name…the other had an orange label with Marcus's name on it. Alice's was empty and used. Marcus's was still full. My head throbbed as I went over to Miranda to make sure she was still alive. I hoisted her up, and propped her up as I decided it was time to leave.

((Later in a hospital))

To say our parents didn't freak out was an understatement. To convince the police that someone was taking the Jigsaw movies to an extreme wasn't that hard actually. I'd had my hand all bandaged up and so was my arm. Apparently Miranda was right and my hand would heal. It was just going to hurt a bit. Miranda was fine as well. We shared a hospital room after all. We'd both needed blood transfusions though, to make up for our apparent loss in the stuff. Did I mention I hated hospitals? We had to wear those stupid hospital gowns…and Miranda had an IV drip attached to her arm. Sucked for her. That's also how they got certain nutrients to her.

"I hate hospital food," Miranda complained once more from her bed across the room from mine. She was eating chocolate pudding though and I knew she wasn't being serious. I sighed, rubbing my aching temple. "Hey~ We survived a horror movie!"

"It ain't over yet," I reminded her and she sighed. Her smile faded slightly. Then the nurse came in.

"Time for your sedatives sweetie," she told Miranda. Miranda made a face behind the nurses back and I giggled slightly. "These will help you fall right asleep…" Miranda rolled her eyes as the nurse left us alone again.

"Like I seriously need sleep…" Miranda said looking sleepy already. Soon her eyes slipped close and she was asleep.

"They said you could have visitors," a voice said from the door. One I recognized. My heart jack-knifed as I glanced over at the door. John, aka…Jigsaw. He smiled just slightly at me as he made his way over to me.

"What do you want?" I managed to ask quietly. My throat was threatening to tighten up from fear.

"Relax…You already survived my test…and you did exceptionally well today," he told me with a knowing nod. He pulled up a chair and sat himself down in it. I got a visitor in a hospital…and it had to be the man who'd almost gotten us killed. Joy oh joy. "You see…I see great things happening in your life…you show exceptional promise…I could have uses for someone like you-" My face must've looked alarmed because he pressed onwards quickly"-but you have enough of your life to live out for now…Life is a precious thing to cherish…What you did for your friend…speaks wonders about you…" he shook his head slightly," Not many would think of helping each other out in the way that you did today…" He trailed off silently.

"What about Alice?" I asked and he looked up at me slowly. He simply watched me as if waiting for me to come to a conclusion on my own. "She got away…but she didn't learn her lesson…Aren't you going to do something about it? I mean, what she did was monstrous!" He was nodding his head slightly at my words," She needs to learn her lesson somehow and-" I stopped, realizing that I had just stated that I completely agreed with what Jigsaw had done to us…did I?…yes…I did.

"And that is where I need one more thing from you," he said standing up and taking my hand in his. He felt old…but powerful. I looked up at him confused as he slipped something into my hand for me. "You'll know what to do when the time comes…I expect you to make a good decision…" He left the hospital room slowly, giving me time to think about something.

"John?" I called out and he turned slowly to look at me,"…Thank you…for everything…" He merely nodded and then left us. Alive at the least…tired…and a little bit confused.

[end note: Okay…maybe it wasn't that gorey….ugh…I just wasn't in the mood for it I guess…hmm…hmm…hmmm…What did John give her? What will happen next? Is it time for some…'psychological' help? …..hinthint]


	6. CH6 Don't eat me

[I don't own the horror characters. Just my people. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter…XD…/evil laughter/ Now on to another installment…XD]

Chapter Six- Don't eat me

"I hate hospital food~" Miranda moaned aloud, chunking the juice box into the trashcan near her.

"Stop complaining," I snapped at her. Let's just say being stuck in a hospital wasn't doing good for us. We needed to be monitored apparently, and our parents thought that that was the best thing for us as well. Miranda looked healthier then I'd seen her before, but I felt restless. My arm itched like crazy, as did my hand. Signs that it was healing though. Miranda was complaining because she was bed-ridden. I was allowed to get out of the bed and walk around at least. But, they wanted me to stay here a bit to watch me. The police were looking for the alleged 'Jigsaw' now. We'd been questioned and questioned and…you betcha…questioned some more. I didn't tell them that John had visited…nor that he'd given me a flash drive that was tucked into my pocket. I didn't even tell Miranda I had it. I didn't know what was on it…or if I even needed to watch it. Me having it…meant that Jigsaw wasn't done with us. I was having trouble sleeping as well…no, amazingly I hadn't run into Krueger yet. I don't know why, but I didn't care either. I had too much on my mind. There was also the fact of Jeepers Creepers on the loose. What did that mean. Wasn't it that he got to eat for a certain amount of time before he had to go back to sleep? I didn't remember, and I didn't have access to a computer either…which really really would've helped me out.

"I can't help it…I'm stuck in a hospital bed…in a…hospital gown," Miranda muttered darkly as a nurse entered the room. She was holding a vase of black roses. The nurse looked like she didn't understand how anyone would send BLACK roses to someone. The tag read 'M. Myers' though and I smiled briefly. Miranda squealed like a little child and wanted the flowers right beside her bed. I must say I felt sorry for the nurse. Black roses were definitely Miranda's type. I sighed and rubbed at my now aching temples.

"Oh…That's right," the nurse said and turned to me with a serious expression. "Due to your experiences, we'd like to have you looked at by a psychiatrist, Doctor Lecter. He'll assess your conditions…once they are satisfactory…You will be discharged…We highly recommend your cooperation…" She left the room and I frowned after her.

"I don't need some psychiatrist…I was only kidnapped by some guy teaching me a lesson who also tried to kill me…" I muttered under my breath. I got up and left the room, missing Miranda's wide-mouthed expression as she looked up from her roses. Ah, I kind of wished I'd seen that look. The nurse led me to a different room where I was let in. A kind of older looking man was seated behind a desk. He looked up and smiled knowingly at me.

"Doctor Lecter. This is our patient Lilith," the nurse said introducing us. She smiled kindly at me. "You'll be fine here." She left quickly and I couldn't resist the impulse to stick my tongue out at her behind her back. The guy reminded me of Anthony Hopkins for some reason. I shook the feeling off and sat down in the available chair across from his desk.

"Hello," he told me with a bit of an accent. I couldn't really tell where it was from. My eyes roamed the small office, picking out the details. Psychology books and other things. Books on surgery. Why would a psychologist needs books on how to cut people up, or where their organs were located? Something didn't feel right to me. Do you blame me?

"Hi," I said kind of nervously. I couldn't shake the feeling that something very bad was going to happen. I spotted a small poster thing tacked up on the wall. Maybe it was meant to be funny…'Interesting people make interesting meals'. "Uh…what was your name again?" I asked and glanced at the plaque on the desk. Hannibal Lecter, M.D. Why did that name sound familiar? Miranda popped into my head at that thought. That name. Hannibal the Cannibal. The talk in front of Myers. The guy that ate people. I stood up quickly, knocking my chair over in my haste. He was already at the door before me.

"Please. Miss. Lilith…I insist that you take a seat," he told me with a look that said I'd better not argue. "…if you know what's good for you…you'll take a seat…" I swallowed and set up my chair again. I sank down slowly onto it. Hannibal locked the door, pocketing the key before he went to sit back down in his seat. "Now…You know why you are here…Do you not?" I shook my head mutely, feeling that familiar feeling of fear rising up inside of me. "Because you've been through a terrible ordeal and I must assess you…" I let out an almost relieved breath, but that didn't stop the terrible fear in my heart. This guy ate people…right? "Now…why don't you tell me a bit about your…life." DO NOT MAKE FRIENDS WITH HIM! The thought seemed to scream through my head.

"Uhm…I was kidnapped along with my friend and two other strangers…" I replied and he seemed to wait. "Somebody was trying to pretend that they were Jigsaw I guess and they set up this game to…uh…punish us for our crimes…minor crimes of course…" I looked away from Lecter. "uh…I was punished for stealing things…Miranda's a cutter…So she was taught to value herself…"

"And you assisted her challenge?" Lecter asked me. I nodded, not looking at him. "Do you feel that she learned her lesson if you intervened?" I glanced up a bit shocked.

"She would've died if I hadn't of-" I started.

"But do you think she learned her lesson?" Hannibal asked, cutting through my words as if they hadn't been uttered. I found myself staring him down, or was he staring me down? I blinked and looked away. This guy was trying to get into my head. I couldn't let him do that. I couldn't. Something just seemed to whisper inside of me that something bad would happen otherwise.

"Yes…I'm fairly certain that near-death experiences can teach anyone a lesson or two," I muttered and shrugged slightly," Besides…" I held up my arm," I cut myself to help her out-"

"And will that not place her into your debt?" he asked me calmly. I blinked stopping. What? "She will forever have to live with the memory of you allowing yourself to undergo even more pain in an attempt to save her life…" He pointed out to me. It made sense. I hadn't HAD to help her. I could've just waited for her to undo the key herself. I already knew what her lucky number was. She was my best friend. She was my BEST FRIEND. I glared up at Hannibal.

"You are a very sick man," I whispered out coldly," I would do anything for my friends…just as she would in my shoes." His lips twitched upwards into a shadow of a smile. My head was starting to reel a bit in dizziness. Maybe the medicine? I licked my lips nervously. The room felt like it was getting colder.

"Am I?" he inquired standing up and walking over to me. He kneeled beside me, taking my hand in his as he felt for my pulse. "Perhaps it is you who is sick…and not me…" He smiled at me and that's the last thing I remembered.

I was in the boiler room again. DAMN IT. I stomped my foot and all but had another temper tantrum. A quiet chuckling got my attention and I spotted Krueger seated on the railings. He tapped the railings beside him, indicating that I should take a seat. I sighed and made my way over to him to sit beside him. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around me…almost comfortingly.

"Well…You've gone through quite the little ordeal?" he asked, tracing a claw over my bandaged arm and hand. He tsked almost sympathetically. I gave him a confused look. He tapped my head. "Miranda's right you know…I'm trapped up here…only allowed out when you let me…I need out to kill…I need to stretch my limbs and-"

"I've been taken hostage by Hannibal Lecter," I muttered quietly and he stopped, giving me a look.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You know…Hannibal the Cannibal?" I asked and he seemed to think about it.

"Oh…yes…I've heard of him…What do you mean you've been taken hostage?" he asked and I quickly related events to him. He chuckled when he heard about Myers sending black roses, then frowned when I told him about the office encounter. He sighed and seemed to think about it. "…I think it's time for you to wake up…" he indicated the fact that the world was fading around us again. Signs that my body was waking up on its own. I looked at him puzzled. "Shh…I'll be here when you fall asleep again."

"What if I don't 'fall asleep' again?" I demanded, "What if I'm dead?"

"Ever heard the saying…'I can sleep when I'm dead'?" Krueger asked chuckling as he walked off," Death is an eternal sleep babe…See you later either way…" I didn't like how he was talking, then I came too. I was tied up to a chair and gagged. I was in some kind of room with a small table, and a stove oven set thing. My heart sped up as someone came down the stairs whistling. It was only Hannibal though and I relaxed just a little bit.

"Good morning," he told me cheerily as he went over to the stove. He was cooking something. I could hear it sizzling in the pan. Fear filled me as I remembered Miranda describing a certain scene to me. Some old guy…frying brains…oh my gawd. My heart sped up as I tried to figure out if I was missing anything important. It didn't feel like anything was gone. My heart stopped its frantic race when he scooped what looked like sausage onto a plate with some eggs and toast. Okay, eggs and toast were fine…The sausage? What if it wasn't sausage? He had a cup of coffee and sat down in the chair beside me. He removed my gag. "I bet you're pretty hungry…" He took a sip of coffee and then scooped some eggs onto a fork and offered it too me. I kept my mouth shut tightly and shook my head just slightly no. He seemed a bit disappointed. Then he smiled at me before eating it all himself.

He talked as he ate…about nothing in particular and a lot. Sounded like he was just making conversation. I didn't say a word. I was truthfully scared to death to say something. He was cutting the sausage with a knife, sawing back and forth…back and forth…a piece would come clean…scooped onto the fork…making that scrapping noise against the plate and then up to his mouth…It made a thick crunchy noise that filled the air as he chewed. I was freaking out. I was totally freaking out now. My heart began it's ecstatic race again.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded when I could no longer keep myself silent. He continued to eat as if I hadn't said anything to him. He chewed his food and took a sip of his coffee. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" I shouted at him. He gave me a look much like an adult gives a child whose throwing a temper tantrum.

"Well…I would have liked for you to have joined me for breakfast," he said indicating the rest of the food on the plate. I felt my stomach twist painfully in nausea. There really was no telling what was on that plate. He took a sip of his coffee. I think it was coffee. I hope to gawd it was coffee. I watched him, waiting for the rest of his plans to unfold. "Perhaps you will join me for lunch when the time comes…" He shoved the gag back into my mouth before I could stop him, and stood up-cleaning up. "I have some business to attend to…I will be back soon enough…Don't go anywhere…" He went back up the stairs and I heard a heavy door shutting and then the sound of several things locking. Then came the sound of something heavy being dragged over something else. This place had no windows or doors. Only those little stairs that went up. My heart started to pound again. Then the light went off, scaring the crap out of me. I was crying now. Jigsaw had been scary enough. Now I was being put through more torture. This was more…psychological then Jigsaw…I think? I don't know. I was being held hostage by a cannibal…Hannibal Lecter. Ring any bells? Yeah…I was so screwed over.

/ ? / ((Later)) / ? / / ?

"Lilith," Hannibal's voice called out as he descended the stairs. "I'm back. Hope I didn't cause you any distress…" He was carrying some small bags. I noticed a small refrigerator down here. I was still tied to a chair and gagged. I glared at him. I couldn't help it. He smiled at me though, seeming excited about something. He undid my gag allowing me to talk. "Time for some lunch eh? I hope your appetite has increased…I brought you something special this time…" he chuckled as he went through the bags he'd brought down. From one he had a jar filled with green liquid and a hand. "This is…a friend of mine's…" He put it on the table near me. Then he took out a jar of eyeballs, and put them on a table near me. "This one was a gift…and here we go…" He pulled out a can of Campbell's chicken and noodle soup. Okay, I give him points for that one. He made sure to make it with me watching the entire time. Then he sat down beside me holding the warm soup in a bowl. "It's supposedly good for you…I figure you need your strength…Have to keep you in shape after all…" He offered me a spoonful, after having blown on it to make sure it wouldn't burn me. I ate willingly, who knew when the next EDIBLE meal would come from. He was talking again and I wasn't paying attention, until he said,"-and soon you'll be ready to eat." I choked on the soup in my mouth and he paused concerned.

"FUCK YOU!" I shouted at him, coughing. He waited for me to get done coughing.

"Well…I'm a little too tired right now and I'm sure you are in no condition for such activities," he told me sternly, replacing my gag before getting up. I was a little confused until I realized he'd intentionally misinterpreted me. He smiled slightly as he turned to look back at me. "Besides…We don't really know each other…and I'm not into one night stands…I'm more of the…commitment types…" He chuckled at my dark look as he studied me. "I admit…you aren't the worst girl I've had in my companionship…you aren't the best though…and as I said…I am tired…and you are in no condition for such…physical activities…I will be back for dinner…" He left me again, chuckling as he did. I freaked out, trying to break free of my binds. To no luck. The best I did…knock over the chair so that I was laying backwards on the ground. It felt weird…feet in the air tied to the chair legs…head against the ground. I sighed and drifted to sleep. I was woken up by someone moving me back into an upright position. I opened my eyes to see Hannibal straightening my chair. He kissed my forehead when he noticed I was awake. "Sorry I took so long…" he removed my gag.

"Bite me," I snapped at him. A quick retort. A strange expression flitted over his face.

"Perhaps later," he told me seriously and I paled. I'd forgotten that I was shouting at a cannibal killer. I swallowed hard as he set to work finishing the evening meal. Oh? So starting dinner was so much more better than picking me up off the ground. It was then I realized that I'd somehow loosened my bonds. Better not let him know that. I would just have to work on getting out on my own soon enough.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him again. He paused in his cooking and turned to me.

"I would like you to join me for dinner," he told me seriously. Did that mean he planned on eating me? He started sharpening a knife of his as he eyed me. "I haven't had someone for dinner for so long…I'm starting to forget what it was like…" He smiled sweetly at me, setting the knife down and going back to his cooking. Oh dear. He was going to eat me tonight. I worked silently on loosening my bonds some more. I slipped my feet out of their bonds and then my hands. All the while Hannibal talked about this day with his back to me. The knife was on the table before me. I slowly grabbed it and undid the last rope around my chest. I was free. I stood up slowly, trying to be quiet as I made my way around the table to the stairs. The first one creaked under my weight. Hannibal seemed to freeze at his cooking before slowly turning to look at me. He didn't seem surprised to see me on the stairs. I also had his knife. "Come come…Let's not fight before dinner…" He started towards me. I raced up the stairs. I had no idea where I was or where I was even going. I slammed into the door at the top of the stairs, and couldn't get it open.

SHIT SHIT SHIT! I shoved and pushed as hard as I could but it didn't budge. Then I yanked it towards me and it swung open. I burst out of there with Hannibal right on my heels. I screamed loudly, racing through that strange house he was in at the time. I slammed into a second set of doors and somehow got them open. Hannibal grabbed my shoulder's and I plunged the knife into his hand. He let out a cry of agony and I took off across the yard and into the woods. Yeah. Probably not too smart. I ran smack into something tall and leathery. I looked up, but I felt no fear as I stared into the eyes of Jeepers Creepers. He sniffed the air slowly and then leaned closer to me. Sniffing the air some more. Still nothing. He seemed a bit puzzled and his wings flapped outwards before wrapping around me. They flipped out once more and he grabbed me, taking off into the air.

"GIVE HER BACK!" Hannibal shouted from below us, brandishing his knife. I heard a strange laugh from Jeepers Creepers as he continued to fly over the dark city. It was night and it was cold…but there was something comforting about being in Jeepers Creepers arms. He radiated plenty of body heat and I was soon drifting off to sleep in his arms. Not a safe thing…but with the way my life was going. Was anything really safe anymore?


	7. Nom nombrains

[I don't own the horror characters…just my own…um…any suggestions? Horror Characters you think I should attempt to act out?…uhm…/scratches head/…Anyways…Keep reviewing guys!]

[ADDED NOTE: I've had some of chapter seven typed and some of chapter eight…and they were just SITTING there for the longest time…SORRY for the delay. Admittedly this one's going to be short…but it's been sitting for so long that I'm not sure WHERE I was going with it.]

Chapter Seven- Nom Nom…Brains~

"I didn't really mean to leave you Miranda," I insisted. She rolled her eyes, fingering one of the roses beside her. I knew she was upset that I'd been kidnapped by Hannibal Lecter and was glad that I was alive, but pissed that I hadn't even stopped to talk to her previously before leaving. I knew it'd been stupid. There were more horror characters-things-ideas out there in the world than the little we'd come across.

"Yeah…whatever," She snapped at me. I got off her bed and went over to the window. I'd been allowed to change back into normal clothes but hadn't been discharged yet. My wounds had also healed, but the doctors wanted us evaluated…oh…and Lecter? He'd gone missing apparently along with his unknown nurse assistant-that lady. Didn't bother me because apparently I'd been 'under observation' so no one had missed me. I'm still not sure why J.C. had taken me back here. He was like some leathery guardian of death. Not that that made me feel any better. We had something that he wanted…and he was going to start getting pretty desperate for it. So far he was taking his time waiting.

"Hey…what hospital are we staying at again?" I inquired. We weren't home that was for sure. Being out-of-state playing psychological games of death and life. We'd been transported to some strange unheard of hospital in the middle of nowhere-well, not nowhere…it was somewhere…but not familiar. I fiddled with the blinds of the window, trying to see out into the steadily darkening night. You know that feeling you get right before something bad happens? Yeah…I got that feeling a lot lately…and I had it bad right now.

"Some strange M-name…Mervy or-" She started, frowning in thought.

"Mercy," I whispered loudly, feeling cold inside. That was a common hospital name when it came to Zombie related things for some reason. Miranda glanced over at me confused. I placed a finger to my lips and headed for the door. "I'll be right back," I told her and caught that look of disbelief.

"You seriously DID NOT just tell me that," she muttered and rolled her eyes," NEVER-EVER say that in a horror movie…Usually you DO NOT return…"

"Way to raise the morale," I whispered peeking out into the hallway. It was very empty and very quiet. Too quiet. A few of the lights flickered overhead. I headed out into the hallway. My shoes made a scuffing noise that scared me. I tried to smile at my behavior but failed. I continued down to the nurse's station, usually bustling with activity even late at night. Maybe they were all on their rounds…at the same exact time. I swallowed nervously as I approached the desk. No one was there. It also looked like they'd left in a big hurry. Papers were scattered everywhere and the phone was off its cradle, making that horrible beeping noise of the dial-tone. Several smaller lights were flashing-each connected to a room. Page the nurses lately? I wouldn't bother, they looked understaffed right about now.

"Hello?" I called out quietly, hanging the phone back up. The sound stopped and I felt a bit easier. The hairs on the back of my neck rose slowly as I heard a strange shuffling sound in the distance. A rule of thumb in horror films, do NOT go investigate the strange noises. But I wondered if it was a nurse in trouble. I continued on down the hallway and around the corner. Okay, I know what you're saying. DON'T GO! But seriously, how many people hear a sound and just ignore it? It might cost you later. Seriously, might have. I poked my head around the corner and stopped, staring slightly. There was another patient, shuffling slowly down the hallway in my direction. They didn't even seem to be looking where they were going. Just shuffling forward like a sleepwalker would. Their head was tilted at an angle to the side, and one arm was held forward as if leading them. What bothered me…the lack of the other arm. It'd been clearly severed off at the elbow. And looked like someone might've chewed it off.

"unh~" The figure moaned, shuffling towards me. The first thing that popped through my mind. Zombie Apocalypse. I swallowed, rooted in place by fear. I was stuck in some unknown hospital…in an unknown town…with only my best friend, who wasn't even quite ready for some serious running around just yet, with what looked like a zombie outbreak happening. So why hadn't we been evacuated? I shouldn't even have bothered to ask. I turned and hauled ass down that hallway corridor back to our room.

"Get dressed," I snapped at Miranda. She seemed puzzled. "NOW!" I screamed at her. She jerked and got out of the bed, pulling the needles out of her arm with a wince. She shuffled over to where her clothes were piled on one of the free chairs. She dressed as quickly as she could, given her condition. Signature combat boots, dark pants, black fingerless gloves, a fishnet top over a black tank top. She smiled slightly at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked, giddy to be wearing more comfortable clothes. I swallowed and started pacing.

"Oh my gawd…oh my gawd…oh my gawd…" I muttered and stopped myself. I gave her a look," Miranda…We're in the middle of a zombie outbreak…in a FUCKING hospital…in an unknown…REGION" She stared at me silently.

"cool," she said and headed for the door, unfazed.

"Where are you going?" I demanded.

"Well…we have to survive…Key rule to survival…Finding weapons," She told me matter-of-factish. Hard to believe she was bedridden a few seconds ago. "I'll assume these are classical commons?" I shrugged slightly and she sighed. "Still going for that head shot kills thing…but I seriously doubt we're going to find firearms in a hospital…Do you even know how to shot a gun?" I shook my head and she rolled her eyes," I honestly believe everyone should know how to fire a gun…not own one…but fire one…Seriously Lilith?" I sighed and followed her out into the hallway. I pointed.

"It was over there…" I said and she headed that way. I rolled my eyes and followed. Trust Miranda to want some one on one contact with a zombie. What startled me was that it was gone. "Oh…That's not good…"

"Why not?" she demanded confused.

"Because now we don't know where IT went," I replied. She pointed out a trail of blood. "…and you want us to follow it?" She shook her head.

"We'll want to avoid heavily blooded areas…That shows activity…you know…feedings and what not," She replied, fishing around in her pocket for her ipod.

"What in the world are you doing?" I demanded as she put the earbuds in.

"Listening to music," she replied innocently and continued on down the hall. I glared and shook my head. She wasn't really taking this seriously was she? Zombies, as in dead people who eat living people! I heard a strange moaning sound from behind me and whirled around-screaming as I found out where IT had gone. It grabbed at me, and I tried to shove it away, only to have it's teeth sink into my arm.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed out loudly as I shoved it off. Luckily it hadn't ripped anything important off, but now my arm was bleeding on top of that. The zombie made a strange guttural growling noise and leapt at me again. It collided with something swinging full force in its direction. Score for Miranda and her broom of doom. "That's your weapon of choice?" I demanded and she yanked me forcefully into a closet with her. The door clicked shut, locking. I heard a growl outside and something started beating pitifully against the door. "Think it'll get tired of us?" I asked. The closet was really really small. As in I was pressed against Miranda and supply stuff behind me. I tried not to think about the suffocating darkness as if the small room itself were starting to-

"Probably not," Miranda said shifting and her leg smashed into mine.

"OW…watch it," I snapped at her. I heard a quiet giggling. "What?"

"Ironic…that the first time I end up in a 'closet' with someone…It's a straight female who also happens to be my best friend," she replied. I thought about it and started to giggle as well. Soon we were both laughing. The zombie was still trying to get inside, one armed…I sighed, and tried to make myself a little more comfortable.

"Why are supply closets so fucking small?" I demanded irritably.

"So people can get closer together?" She asked and I felt her shrugging. I sighed.

"Seriously…I don't think there's enough room for people to 'fuck' each other…I mean…Seriously," I muttered and she was giggling again. "Damn girl…whatever meds they had you on…I want some…"

"Eh…Donate more blood," she replied, and sighed. "You got bit…"

"Yeah," I said with a shrug. Didn't really matter did it?

"Uh…zombie bites…You're…infected…" she said dead seriously. I froze. Right. There was that bit.

"Uhm…tell me you know of a cure," I replied with a nervous swallow.

"Yeah…" she replied and I blinked startled," It's marshmallows."

"MIRANDA!" I exclaimed, smacking her.

"No seriously…not just any marshmallow…has to be one of those big puffy ones," she replied.

"Marshmallows? You're fucking with me right?" I demanded, shifting in the dark to get more comfortable. Miranda shifted too and her skin slid across mine. Not really unpleasant actually. I sighed, leaning back and listening to the zombie trying to get into the door.

"No…," she said and seemed to sigh," Why'd you think of zombies?"

"I didn't REALLY think of them…it just happens…hospitals are ALWAYS where the zombies are," I told her seriously. She giggled again. Then it grew silent. "We need to get out of here…get that cure…and get home…You got a plan?"

"Hell yeah," She replied with a giggle and kicked the door. It whipped open, slamming into the zombie waiting outside. The zombie staggered before charging at us. Miranda drop-kicked it and it crashed out the window behind it. She turned and flashed me a smile. "Come on…I can get us out of here." She headed off humming under her breath as we went.

"Don't…sounds…attract zombies?" I asked her and stopped when I heard moaning come from down the hallway. There was a door boarded up with writing around it. 'Infected through here. Turn Back'. I pointed it out to Miranda who glanced back at me.

"yeah," she whispered to me," Zombies are attracted to sounds." I nodded and we crept through the hallway, avoiding the bloody carcasses of several patients here. We were up on the 8th floor. I spotted the stairway and tapped Miranda's arm to point it out. She headed for it confidently. We pulled the door open…and alarms went off.

"SHIT!" I screamed and took off down the stairs with her right after me. The fire alarm had been triggered. I could hear zombies racing in after us. RACING? When could zombies run? They'd obviously learned how to in the past few minutes. I screamed as we tripped and all but rolled the rest of the way down the stairs. Bruised and battered. I scrambled up, pulling Miranda right along with me. I was breathing heavily and my side was starting to burn. I was seriously out of shape for this. A horde of zombies was right after us as we raced to the entrance of the hospital. It was raining outside too. I slipped and slide right under the ambulance parked outside. Zombies fell to the ground, crawling in after me. ACK! I was going to be eaten alive. I kicked at them, screaming all kinds of nasty words at them that they wouldn't understand. Decaying fingers grabbed at me, pulling at my clothing and nails scratched at my skin. I screamed loudly, and a hand reached under and grabbed me. MIRANDA! She pulled me out on the other side and we took off running again.

"REMIND ME TO NEVER GO BACK TO A HOSPITAL!" Miranda shouted at me as we weaved around vehicles in the hospital parking lot. Suddenly helicopters were flying over head and people on ropes repelled down, all with guns and they were shooting the zombies. I started to run towards one for help but Miranda grabbed my hand, steering me away. "THEY'LL JUST KILL YOU!" She yelled, indicating my bite. I got her point and let her drag me to a car. She climbed in the driver seat and disappeared under the wheel, fiddling with some wires. I watched from the passenger seat. The engine roared to life and we were FREE.

"So…how's that for surviving zombies?" I asked with a slight wheezing chuckle.

"…," Miranda rolled her eyes," Let's go get those marshmallows for you…" She said and sighed. "Poor Mikey….all alone somewhere…"

"Eh…he'll find you," I replied with a shrug.

[I HATED THIS CHAPTER. I blame writing some of it…stopping…working on the eight chapter…stopping…and letting this SIT forever…it's SO effing short…but I COULD NOT get into this chapter… *sigh* The next CHAPTER will be Mere Child's Play compared to this…I'm ACTUALLY looking forward to continuing work on that chapter. Hope I've still got readers who are willing to WAIT a little for another chapter. Sorry this one sucks.]


	8. CH8 Mere Child's Play

**[I don't own the horror characters…They go to their respective placements…]**

**[ADDED NOTE: I had some of this already typed up when I was working on chapter seven, but it's been sitting around for a while.]**

**[June 28, 2013: EDITED NOTE: Warning, this chapter contains curse words. To those of you still reading this, thank you. I love reviews and yes, you may curse my out in them to let me know you are still reading and are plenty pissed at me for leaving this untouched. Several of you know what has happened in the past six months of my life, and if you check my author's page—which I've recently updated…You shall know what I am, or have been doing. *Nods head* I apologize again for the delay… Part of this story was indeed already written up before this six months disappearance from this sight pretty much occurred. That's half a year. I've not touched it or edited it, but merely added the ending to the story. I already have this entire story plotted out for how it will end and I know there are a FEW more chapters I most CERTAINLY have planned that actually run for the ending of this chapter… then there are a FEW that have nothing to really do but merely allow me to play with other horror characters. If you'd like certain horror characters to appear, please let me know. Also, this chapter may be written rather badly…but future chapters should have improved. Apologizes again my friends. Review to rant to me]**

Chapter Eight- Mere Child's Play

I'm running through the thick clouds of steam again. No. I will not be caught. The dreadful screech of claws against metal fills the air along with a deep chuckle. I'm running out of time and he knows it. My lungs are burning and the stitch in my side is agonizing. I swear I've passed this very spot before. I stumble, sweat dripping off of me. My pursuer is catching up to me-

"boo," he whispers and I fall down onto my back. I'm on a soft bed and Krueger's atop of me. "Tsk-tsk…You know…you're really starting to try my patience…" I can't even speak through my heavy breathing. To say I was out of shape might have been an understatement. I think the zombies taught me that one. Krueger's body was pressing down on mine, straddling my waist between his legs. He had his arms on either side of me as he contemplated my face. "I'm getting bored of this game Lilith …very …very …bored." He kissed me, no longer gentle. He was winning and he knew it. I was losing my hold over him. He only needed me to gain access to others in my life.

I woke up, drenched in sweat. My bed sheets were tangled around me. I forced my way out of the cotton cocoon. Then I made my way to the bathroom. My arm and hand had healed from Jigsaw's game, but I had a newer bandage on it from the zombie things. Yeah, still going by Miranda's theory that those Jet puff jumbo marshmallows are the cure on this one. I relieved myself and then headed for my kitchen, needing something to drink. I grabbed a handful of those marshmallows and slowly devoured them. I hated marshmallows but if they were keeping me from being one of the undead then yeah, they were my new snack love. I could hear voices outside my house. I frowned and exited my house to investigate. Again…when will I ever learn?

"I told you we should've asked the last guy for directions first," a familiar female voice said from the dark. Quiet ,soft, and composed. I froze, considering turning around now and going back inside before I was notic-

"Hey BITCH!" a male voice snapped, aggressive and deep. Too late," Yeah you in the dark…Come on over here into the light…hands up." I headed slowly out into the streetlight where two dolls waited for me. Chucky, with a gun pointed at me, and Tiffany, beautiful as always. "Yeah…That's right…" Tiff looked worried.

"Sorry to bother you but we need some dir-" Tiff started nicely. She'd always been the nice one. I actually rather liked her.

"Bitch, where the fuck are we?" Chucky cut in with his usual charm. Tiff rolled her eyes and looked away from him, arms crossed over her petite chest. She was a very beautiful doll. Chucky…not quite.

"uh…" I said frozen in a state of shock. I wasn't afraid of them actually. My brain had gone blank. Chucky waved the gun in the air.

"Hey, bitch," he snapped," I'm angry enough already. Might as well not piss me off any more than I already fucking am!" I swallowed nervously, then rambled off the random address. I made sure to include the city and state. "Damn…" He gave Tiff a look. "That's seriously not fucking right…" He gave me a look," Do you know who the fuck I am?"

"Y-yeah…." I said and he gestured at Tiff," uh…kind of?…I haven't seen all of your movies-"

"movies?" he demanded and gave Tiff a look. She was twirling a strand of her hair around a finger. I could see the chipped nail polish on it. She also looked like she could use a hairbrush.

"That's what the other guy said…Before you stabbed him in the throat…causing us to WRECK!" she snapped at him. He shrugged and looked back at me.

"So…Who exactly am I?" he demanded with a knowing sneer. Did I mention I hated dolls? To an extent anyways. Baby dolls creep me out, severely. Other dolls? Not so much.

"Uh…Chucky," I replied and he grinned. He pointed at Tiffany," And her?"

"Uhm…Tiff or something?" I asked and he nodded.

"So…Can you fucking drive?" He asked me. I glanced at Tiff who seemed sort of sad again. I nodded and he grinned. "Good…In the damn car then…or I fucking kill you…" I gave him a stupid look. "IN THE FUCKING CAR!" He made a gesture with the gun, and I briefly recall him KNOWING how to use it.

"Keys are inside the house though," I argued back, not really as scared as I probably should have been in this situation. He looked pissed.

"Well…go get them, bitch…and no funny business…I'll be right fucking behind you," he told me and we started for the house. Tiff sighed and went to get inside the car to wait for us. I glanced up and spotted Jeepers Creepers. He seemed curious about the little dolls on the ground but was waiting for something. I continued on inside. "Nice crib you got here, bitch…" I swallowed and pointed towards the back.

"Keys are in my room…" I told him, climbing over the baby-gate we had up. It prevented the dogs from coming back to our rooms, and stopped our baby nieces and nephew too. He glared up at me. I sighed and reached down to gingerly pick him up Ew. He felt so real too. Warm, and alive.

"This is actually better," he told me as I held him and tapped the gun against my cheek," No damn funny business now…we fucking clear?" I nodded mutely and entered my room. I had a bunch of horror character posters up and some movies strewed around it. I had all types of costumes laid out as well. I was a messy person.

"Shit…" I muttered and got a look in return. I glanced around. "Miranda…" I sighed and grabbed my cell.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing bitch?" Chucky snapped at me.

"Trying to figure out where my keys are," I replied and pressed the number two button. My cell started to ring, and I put it on speaker and set it down on the desk as I went looking through my stuff. Hard to hold Chucky and do that by the way.

"What?" Miranda's dark voice demanded from the other end. Chucky raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Hey Miranda-" I started and was cut off.

"Bitch, I thought I said we were done with!" Miranda shouted from the cell," You won't fucking listen to me when I tell you what to do…I thought I said you were on your own?!" I sighed, rolling my eyes. She cussed a lot on the phone, but she didn't mean most of what she said. I knew she'd never do anything she said.

"Love you too, bitch," I replied with a roll of my eyes. She must've just woken up.

"So…how's your bite doing?" she asked sweetly from the other line, sounding more awake then earlier.

"Itches…but that usually means it's healing right?" I asked, worry filling my voice.

"Yeppers…and what about the flash drive? Did you check and do-" She started and I cut her off at a warning tap from the gun across my cheek.

"Miranda, I would LOVE love love love LOVE to stand and pass the time with idle chit-chat but I've got more important things to deal with then you and your _Barbie dolls _collection," I said stressing Barbie. "My horror films beat your _doll_ collection for the last effing time." I knew I was being a bit vague and confusing. Chucky looked pissed and tapped my cheek again. "I need to find my car keys…remember when you came over and we went on that trip…and I told you about the other dream…and the thing from the first dream…"

"yeah?" She asked and I heard her lightly chuckle," My _DOLL_ collections just fine by the way….Did you see the _Tiffany_ doll set for me?" She inquired sweetly and I knew she'd caught on to me.

"Oh…I'm so sorry…I didn't but I was planning on taking the car to look. It's a DUAL package deal," I replied, indicating that yes Chucky was here and yes so was Tiffany," Back to the point of needing that car key…Do you know where it is?" I asked. Silence, then the sound of something jingling.

"Actually…It's at my house…Uh…why don't I come get you and take you where you need to go?" she asked. I glanced at Chucky who seemed to debate it before nodding.

"Yeah, that'd be great," I replied loudly.

"Alright…See you in a jiff," she replied and hung up.

"Whose the bitch?" Chucky demanded as I slipped my phone back into my pocket.

"Who? Miranda?" I asked with a raised eyebrow," My childhood friend. We're like…best friends…"

"hmph," Chucky said, seeming to debate something internally. "Let's go tell Tiff the plans…" I headed for the door, holding him pretty close as I did. We exited the house, where Tiff was outside lighting up a cigarette.

"You smoke?" I questioned, setting Chucky down. He accepted the offered cigarette, took a slow draw on it and offered it to me. "No thanks."

"…Live a little…Just try it," Chucky said, reminding me of Krueger. I sighed and accepted it. Both dolls watched me intently as I hesitantly put it in my mouth. It was definitely warm. I sucked in air, and with it came a bunch of smoke. I started hacking immediately, dropping the cigarette. It was rescued by Chucky who passed it back to Tiffany.

"UGH! That's HORRIBLE!" I snapped, coughing and wheezing. Tiffany looked concerned for me, and reached a doll hand over to pat my arm comfortingly.

"You kind of get use to it," she told me, before reaching up to play with my hair," You've got pretty hair…" She gave Chucky a look and he was giving me a look in return. "So…you have a boyfriend?" Her voice was a little low, but on the soft-spoken scale. She tilted her head to examine me.

"Pft," I said, snorting before laughing," Me? A boyfriend? Puh-lease…" I shook my head," Men are pigs…" I trailed off though, thinking of Freddy Krueger. Could a guy trying to use you to kill other people be CONSIDERED a boyfriend? Tiffany was giving me a look. "Okay…it's complicated…he just needs me so he can kill other people."

"Sounds like my kind of guy," Chucky replied with a dark laugh. Tiffany glared at him. "Anyways…when's your friend getting here?" Tiffany was poking at my stomach now, as if sizing it up.

"You could do with a little exercise but your frame isn't all that bad," Tiffany told me sincerely. She looked so concerned for me, it was hard NOT to trust her.

"Um…any minute now…I hope," I muttered, staring out at the road. I spotted headlights and the roar of an engine followed it as a car came to a screeching halt in front of us. She'd brought the Mustang convertible.

"Well hi," Miranda called out, getting out of the car and coming over to us. Tiffany froze in place, but was holding the cigarette between her fingers. A bit of a giveaway. Chucky pointed the gun at Miranda.

"Hi bitch. You're our ride," Chucky sneered. I give Miranda bonus points for not even battering an eyelash at him.

"You have any marshmallows?" Miranda asked me, completely ignoring the doll with the gun.

"Yeah…in the kitchen," I replied making a gesture towards the door. She walked off, giving me a backwards wave. Her black hair was up in two spiky black haired pigtails up at the top of her head above her ears. I turned back to see Chucky glaring at me. "What? She wants marshmallows… last time I didn't give her something she wanted…she kicked the shit out of me…" I glanced at Tiffany who seemed to be debating something now. I indicated the car as Miranda tromped back out, eating a handful of marshmallows. "Oh yeah. Did Mikey come back?" She shook her head no. "Too bad…I really liked the guy…I mean…you dropped a TV on his head."

"True love…true love," Miranda murmured, heading back to the black mustang and hopping into the driver's seat. I let Tiffany and Chucky into the back part of the seat before sliding into the passenger seat. "So, are you guys still on that quest to become human and have kids or whatever? Or is Chucky on the 'I wanna be known as the supernatural killer doll' mind-bend?" Miranda slipped out a cigarette and put it in her mouth, lighting up. I don't recall her being a smoker though so I wondered what that was really about.

"I've convinced him that we're going to be humans," Tiffany replied in a low-voice, and seemed fascinated with Miranda," So whose this… Mikey?"

"Oh, Michael…yeah. He's my not-so-boyfriend. He killed his sister when he was like a little boy and ended up in an insane asylum of some sort but broke free and made his name known by killing tons of people in a town massacre. I knocked a flat-screen TV onto him and broke it…and we've been in love ever since," She replied to the back seat as we began to drive. Tiffany was whispering to Chucky as we drove, almost intently and he was nodding and murmuring about something. "So where are we headed?" The gun suddenly was aimed at me again.

"We're going to a special place," Chucky informed me, even though I wasn't driving. "You take us the local cemetery." I made a face but Miranda complied. "There's an amulet here for us… Always is one." He indicated us to stop and for me to pick him up so he could keep the gun on me. "No fucking funny business ya hear me?" He snapped at me, before looking to Miranda. "You are going to get to—" He stopped just as a car pulled up and a nice looking man got out. Rather attractive.

"Oh Chucky…he'll do nicely for you~" Tiffany suddenly said and indicated for Miranda to go fetch him so she could see how well they did together. "Tell him you have car problems…." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as Chucky tapped my check with the gun. Miranda flounced off before hurrying over to the guy and talking really fast. I could tell she was crying from here. Chucky shifted the gun around to hide between us, so that no one could see it but I could definitely feel it against me. I took a deep breath, not wanting to add getting shot to my list of growing injuries since dealing with horror films suddenly turning into real life. Miranda came back, just as Tiffany climbed back into the car to lay in the back like a regular doll would. She looked cute back there, but she was sinister. I knew what they were planning to do now. The guy walked over and I had to admit he looked good. He wasn't much older than us, maybe in his twenties for sure but still attractive. He smiled at me and even laughed at the doll I held tightly against me before popping the hood of Miranda's vehicle.

"My name's Antonio," He told us as way of introduction before pausing to look at Miranda's engine. "Well, I don't see anything totally wrong with it but—" He was cut off by the hood suddenly slamming onto his head. I spotted Tiffany and suddenly the gun swung around to Miranda to fire a warning shot as she jumped to get involved. It pointed back at me.

"I'll shoot her, Don't try me," was her only warning. She hesitated. "Now grab him and drag him over here… And you—" He tapped my cheek," You're going to tie them up…separately until we get this over with… Understood?" I nodded and Tiffany handed me some rope even as Miranda began to drag the heavy body over to me. I knelt to tie him up and then did the same thing to Miranda, rather apologetically. Tiffany checked the ropes to make sure I'd done them tight enough and got out Antonio's pocket knife and holding it to them to keep them quiet. I was sure Antonio would wake up with a pounding headache, but they hadn't made me gag them yet…I wondered if Tiffany was going to do that. "There's a shovel over here somewhere…"

"I'm going to have to dig?" I demanded and the gun tapped me a little harder to shut me up. I spotted the shovel and got to thinking rather quickly about it as I grabbed it next. "Well…where do I dig?" He gestured with his gun and I nodded before heading over. He waited. "I can't dig and keep you held against me…" I pointed out and he growled.

"Fine…set me down and no funny business or I'll shoot you," He warned me and I set him down so I could start digging. Chucky kept the gun pointed at me but it was slow work. He was getting bored so I started talking.

"So how's Tiffany handling this whole being a doll thing?" I asked, curious and he gave me a suspicious look before starting to talk. I kept him talking with little questions as I dug, waiting for his guard to go down. He tended to gesticulate when he was talking, as I'd noticed. I swung the shovel as hard as I could—knocking him over and the gun went flying. I stabbed at him repeatedly with the shovel, listening to him scream and watching as blood oozed out. Shovels were dangerous with enough force. Off came an arm. Took some hacking and he was trying to get away as he cussed at him with the large slices in him. I screeched like a banshee and went for his neck, trying to decapitate it but I wasn't strong enough. Something suddenly stabbed into my leg and I screamed, managing not to drop the shovel as I whirled around. It was Tiffany and she was extremely pissed off.

"I WILL BE A HUMAN AGAIN!" She screamed at me and attacked my leg again, or tried to. I swung the shovel hard and punted her a few feet away from me before running away. I don't know where the gun went but I was sure they'd get it before long. Chucky was still throwing curse-words at me about his arm. I stumbled, feeling hot and sticky liquid down my leg. It also hurt like a bitch but adrenaline more than made up for that. I gimp-ran over to where I'd last left Miranda and the still unconscious guy. They'd been gagged by Tiffany since my departure. I fell down beside Miranda and hurried to undo the rope binding her. My hands were shaking though and I was struggling. Suddenly Miranda started flailing around, trying to get my attention but I was confused until something smacked the back of my head rather hard and I blacked out. I came too again to hear an odd chanting, male chanting that is. It sounded like Chucky. I felt my eyelids flutter and could see Miranda still tied and gagged and looking horrified as Tiffany played with her hair while watching something with transfixed attention. I groaned slightly, feeling my skull throb rather dully. At least I hadn't dreamed anything this time. Lightening stuck a tree near us, setting it on fire as I spotted Chucky with some weird amulet and he was chanting and waving it over the male below him. There was a weird moment of waiting and silence before Chucky wiggled his fingers this way and that way before turning to look at Tiffany.

"Did I do something-?" He started to ask and suddenly fell over, seeming to become very doll-like. We all waited, even as I slowly sat up despite the pain in my head. I could feel something sticky and warm on the side of my face because I'd been lying on the ground at a weird angle. I blinked a few times trying to fight down the nausea that attacked my stomach even as I slowly moved. The guy, Antonio, sat up abruptly and grabbed the gun before moving his hands back and forth.

"IT WORKED!" Antonio cheered before slowly getting up and looking over at me. "Well, we don't need you anymore." He aimed the gun at me and I felt like crying as he slowly pulled the trigger. The shot never hit me because someone suddenly body-slammed Chucky from the side and all but flattened him. I caught a dark blue mechanic suit and Miranda knocked Tiffany over and all but kicked her away. Tiffany shrieked in rage, going for the now dropped gun and aiming it at Miranda. I snatched the shovel that wasn't too far from me for some reason and swung with all my might. There was a sickening sound as she went flying again. But then she was impaled by a butcher knife and all by torn to pieces and tossed aside. I stared up at the white-mask of Michael Myers in an odd feeling of relief. I'm quite sure no one had looked at him quite like that. He ignored me and went to untie Miranda, his little touches over her seeming kind of cute from this angle on the ground. His fingers hovered near her face before she launched at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and sobbing. We'd been saved this time…but that had been rather close.

It was odd how human curiousity worked. It was almost like trying to solve a puzzle box. One that always seemed to lead to disaster, regardless of how many times you'd been warned not to do it…heard the legends, seen the deaths…didn't matter. What mattered is that the puzzle was always solved in the end.

**END NOTE: Hello, readers. I thank you if you took the time to read this chapter or even TOO this chapter. This story was never actually over… It just…. Took an extended break and I quite apologize for it. I don't know why I ever technically STOPPED working on this story… *gives a small little shrug* I hope I didn't lose all my writers… Just saying…. And yes, I realize the future chapters are very WEAK looking when I wandered back over them… Good golly Miss molly… How you guys kept reading them I'm not quite sure… Well, here's this chapter finally…and I'll try to work on the next chapter…but no promises for just HOW long they'll be separated by months and stuff… I honestly don't know… I'm currently trying to work on some other fanfictions that I have to dust off and get back on the writing horse for because I have like… HALF FINISHED chapters….and the ENTIRE story plot…but no FINISHED stories for them… Odd how that really happens doesn't it… Anyways, hope you enjoy this kinda…maybe… It was weird to finish… *laughs*]**


End file.
